Loki s Quest
by Fireangel76
Summary: This is the continuation of Redemption and Love and it takes place 16 years after the final chapter. The final confrontation between Loki and Thanos is inminent as Thanos has something in his power Loki wouldn t doubt to risk his life for. New and old allies help him as it becomes clear he will pursue his gold even without their help. He has lost too much, he wants his life back.
1. Chapter 1

Loki´s heart was broken; his beautiful wife had died during the angels attack on Asgard. He had been away on Earth with the twins whom had just turned eighteen that year on a mission with the New Avengers team.

Diane had finally given them permission to join the Avengers´ missions as long as their father went along with them. Most of the original avengers had retired from action but they continued taking part of the team training their children who had become the new members. Steve and Natasha´s son Chris fought alongside of his father and had become very good friend of Eydl and Even. Clint´s daughter Helen was the new Hawkeye. Tony and Pepper´s son Antony Junior who was his father´s spitting image was bound into becoming the new Ironman much to Peppers dismay. Thor´s children Asmund, Ronald and Ingrid were still too young to join the team but they were eager to follow their cousin's footsteps

_"__Why was she outside the palace?"_ He kept asking himself

-She went down as a true warrior- Sif had told him. It didn´t made him feel any better, over the years she had asked him to train her so she would be able to protect herself, she kept getting into unexpected trouble whenever she was alone and eventually grew tired of having to wait for Loki and the twins to rescue her.

As he caressed her hair he asked out loud – What were you doing out there? - He was interrupted by Thor walking in.

-I´m sorry brother, are you ok? - He knew he wasn´t but he felt compel to ask him anyway.

-No, I´m not. I don´t think I´ll ever be all right again. It took me over a thousand years to find her, I´ll never be that lucky ever again- his eyes glistered with unshed tears –Do you know what she was doing outside the palace?-

-Not for sure but I would guess she was shopping for gifts for you and the children. They found her satchel.-he replied as he offered Loki Diane´s pouch.

Loki just stared at the bag but he wouldn´t take it for Thor, shopping, why? There wasn´t any birthday or anniversary coming soon. He just couldn´t understood why she had gone by herself.

Thor noticed his brother kept pensive and placed the pouch beside Diane´s body.

-Promise me you won´t do anything foolish- he finally pleaded

-Eydl and Even already made me promise when I asked them to leave me alone with their mother - Loki sighed.

-Then I´ll leave you to your thoughts brother –Thor replied as he gently placed his hand on Loki´s shoulder. He was worried Loki would take on a suicidal mission to avenge his wife.

Minutes after Thor left Loki finally forced himself to look into Diane´s pouch. She had been all over the market judging for the contents of her bag, she had bought the twins favorite candies, a small brass horse figurine undoubtedly an addition to Samantha´s collection, an ancient looking spell book had to be for him, at the bottom of the bag there was a small very neatly wrapped package as he fumble with the wrapping its contents fell with a metal clink sound and rolled under the bed. As he reached down to retrieve it he felt his heart sank it was a small golden baby rattle, the design was beautiful embedded with gold and gems, truly fitted for a prince.

He knew Thor and Jane weren´t expecting another child at the moment, and he couldn't remember that any of their friends were.

She had wanted to talk to him early that day but she was interrupted by the twin's arrival announcing the Avengers needing their help to deal with Latveria. She knew Loki still hold a grudge against Doom for kidnapping her and he was thrilled at the opportunity to cross him again. She smiled as she told him to go with the twins –We can talk after you kick Doom but, don´t worry it can wait-. If he had knew that was the last time he would see her alive he wouldn´t had left, he hoped to be wrong, it would be too horrible. Even if it meant tearing his heart even further he had to find out.

Sygn, he needed to find her. He started looking for her he knew she had to be somewhere else in the healing rooms which at the moment were full with both asgardian warriors and common folks who had been injured during the attack. He finally found her in the storage room as she was getting more medicine.

-Sygn- he called her attention, thankfully she was alone- I know you are busy but I need your help, I know this will seem unimportant with everything that´s going on but I need to know, is there a way you can use the soul forge to find out if Diane was pregnant?-

Sygn was surprised by his request, she wished he hadn´t asked her – I don´t need the soul forge Loki-she sighed as she looked at the floor not daring to look at his face –I know she was-

Loki didn't know his heart could hurt more than it already did –How? – He managed to ask.

Sygn looked up at him –She came to me yesterday, she wasn't sure. She wanted me to check her, she didn´t wanted to get your hopes up in case she was wrong. I asked her if she had any symptoms after all a long time had passed since the twins. She confessed she hadn´t then explained me how you´ve been able to sense the twins minds while still on her womb and she felt envious because she didn´t felt them at all, she told me –I´ve been feeling someone in my mind, at first I thought it was my imagination but I think he´s reaching out.-

-He?- Loki interrupted her

-I asked her the same question-Sygn replied a sad smile on her face

–I can't explain it- she confessed to me –But if I´m really with child I know he´s a baby boy, I just know it-

-And it turned out she was right she was two months pregnant.-She hated telling him, it was hard enough to lose his wife and now he knew he had lost a child too.

Loki remained emotionless –Thank you Sygn, I think I need some fresh air- he told her as he walked away.

His lack of reaction worried her more than if he had broken down- Wait Loki- she tried to caught up with him but he had vanished. _"He must have teleported, I need to find Thor, I fear that finding out will push him over the edge. How did he knew?"-_ She kept asking herself as she frantically looked for Thor.

Loki had teleported himself back to his old chambers; they were farther apart from Thor´s and the twin's chambers, he felt safe to vent all his grief out there.

Losing a child as well as his wife made the pain unbearable, he started trashing the room throwing everything he could to the floor, he flipped the bookcases, broke all his old potions vials. He didn´t even cared or looked what was he grabbing as he tore everything apart until he cut his hand with an old but still sharp dagger, he just stood there staring at his injured hand as his blood dripped onto the floor. He knew he had promised but ending his pain was too tempting. As he took up the dagger and placed it´s point over his heart he closed his eyes; he was shaking. He suddenly felt Diane´s hand on his face; he opened his eyes in surprise. –Please love, don´t –Diane ghost pleaded –If you do that we´ll never be together again- her body glittered, her presence was transparent but he could feel her as she were alive. She was dressed with a white gown over which a golden armour was placed. She had died as a warrior he remembered, she was in Valhalla. She was right if he killed himself he wouldn't be able to see her again.

-Why didn´t you told me? –He reproached –I wouldn´t had left your side-

-I´m sorry, I thought we would have time-she confessed –I know you are in pain, but you don´t have to worry about us, we are ok. It was quick.-

Loki was about to ask her when she called a young boy´s ghost he hadn't realized was at her side –Loki, he´s our unborn child Locke-

He looked about six years old, he must have looked like that if he had lived that long Loki guessed, tears flooded his eyes as he felt the tiny hand touch his face –Father – he could sense ancient magic and wisdom on his sons voice- Don´t despair. He smiled at him –Everything will be all right, we´ll be together soon enough. Have faith in yourself and in my blood siblings, search for your sister …-

-My sister? - Loki frowned he had no sisters, Laufey had no daughters neither did Odin.

-Sleep father, it will all came back to you-Locke said as he laid his hands on Loki´s eyes. He suddenly felt asleep.

Long forgotten memories of a green skinned woman appeared in his dreams –… he used one of the infinity gems to resurrect her …-the words echoed his mind.

_The Angels that attack Asgard are from the Tenth Realm but no, I´m not going to follow down that story any further. I will take some elements and characters from the movies and comics but don´t assume I´ll follow their stories mainly cause It conflicts with my own. Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Eydl and Even were at Eyd´s room trying to keep themselves occupied to avoid thinking of the events of the day. Eydl was working on her drawings, her mother had always encouraged her to cultivate her talents, she was supposed to start attending New York School of Visual Arts that summer. Somehow It didn't felt important at the moment.

Even kept throwing a small ball onto the wall and catching it back when it bounced on the floor, he was also starting attending New York University this year, engineering was his thing, he had always had a talent for pulling any machinery apart and after careful examination pulling it back together, he had drove his mother crazy doing this to every appliance in the house when younger.

-I don´t know how can you be working in your drawing right now- Even suddenly told his sister.

-I´m just trying to keep myself occupied, as you are bouncing that freaking ball for the fucking thousand time- she replied angered at his comment.

-Language! - Even answered without even thinking it, they both kept quiet. It was the way their mother admonished them when she didn´t liked what they just said, it had become a joke between them as they grew older, but now it only reminded them their mother was gone.

The silence was broken by Eydl sobs.

Even ran to her side and hugged her –I´m sorry Eydl, I said it without thinking, please don´t cry or you´ll make me cry too – tears were already stinging his eyed.

-I miss her Even, she´s only been gone for a couple of hours and I miss her so much already – she answered through her sobs.

-I miss her too Eydl, I can´t believe she is gone- tears were now running freely across his face.

As they kept embracing each other they silently cried trying to draw comfort from each other.

-Do you remember the time she went shopping and got caught in a bank heist?-Even asked his sister trying to make her think of happier memories.

-How could I forget?-Eydl replied – I though father was going to have a heart attack when he saw her in the four o´clock news-

Both twins were smiling as Even added –And then he called her cellphone and asked her if she was all right-

-And she answered "yes, why you ask?"-Eydl added-As if nothing had happened.-

They were both laughing by now.

-"Diane, I´m watching you in the news" father told her very angry–Even imitated their fathers pose.-And mum turn into the camera and waved saying hi, I thought father was going to faint after that stunt but he only said "Very funny, I´m worried sick and you are making jokes"-Even added

-And then she blew him a kiss as she whispered "I love you too" on national television. She just had a way of melting dad´s heart- Eydl remembered a sad smile on her face.

-Do you think he is ok?-Even asked his sister.

-I don´t think so-Eydl replied –She literally lighted his world, uncle Thor once told me he had never seen dad truly happy until they met-

-We should check on him-Even stated

He had just said the words when Thor knock on the door –Eydl, Even, are you there?-

-Yes, uncle Thor come in –Eydl answered

-What´s wrong uncle Thor? - Even asked. Their uncle feelings were always easy to read but this time it was evident something was wrong.

-I am worried about your father; he has not been seen for a while. I wonder if you could find him-

Eydl and Even looked at each other and then closed their eyes; they could always find their father even if Heimdall couldn't.

-He´s still in Asgard, if you were worried about him going to Haven to fight the angels –Even told his uncle.

-He is in the palace –Eydl added –Don´t worry uncle we will go to check on him-

-There´s something else troubling you Uncle Thor. What happened? - Even asked Thor again

Loki had taught them that reading family and friends minds without their consent was least to say impolite unless they felt it was necessary.

Thor knew that if they really wanted to know what he wasn´t telling them they could just read his mind, but he wasn´t sure if he should.

He sighed, they would find out one way or the other –Your father just found at your mother was with child at the moment of her death.-

-What?-Even shouted in surprise.

-Even, we got to find him right now-Eydl states as she reached out for her brother.

As soon as they touched each other they teleported to their father´s location, leaving Thor alone at Eydls´ chambers.

Hope you like it so far, please review, I´ll try to post the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

As Eydl and Even appeared in his father's old chambers they were surprised by the mess Loki´s grief had made of the place.

-Even, be careful there´s broken glasses everywhere-Eydl warned her brother as they made their way around the broken vials, knocked down furniture's and books.

-Eydl!-Even cried –Come here quickly, I found dad-

Loki was still under Locke´s spell, he was lying in the floor sleeping, his left hand still wounded, blood drops near him.

-Is he? - Even asked as Eydl knelt beside Loki

-Don't be absurd, we wouldn´t been able to find him if he were –she tried to wake him up – Dad?-

As she touched him Eydl suddenly backed away shocked.

-Eydl, what´s wrong? What did you see?-

-Oh, Even!- she was near tears- He … he tried to kill himself … mother stopped him .-

-What do you mean Eydl? How could mother stop him? Show me!-Eydl offered his hand to Even, as he saw what she had seen he paled.

After a while Even broke the silence –What do you think Locke meant when he said we were all soon be together again?-

-I´m not sure, I didn´t meant to read Dad´s mind, it just happened – she felt uncomfortable as she had somehow done something wrong.

Even saw the discomfort on his sister´s face –Is not your fault Eydl, you know we can´t help it, it just happens.-

They normally had to concentrate to read people´s minds but if their emotions were too strong sometimes their memories flooded them.

-What should we do now?-Eydl asked her brother.

-First I´ll go tell uncle Thor Dad´s all tight, he must be worried-Even asnswered-I´m preety sure he´s still at your room waiting for us.-

-Ok- Eydl told him –I think I should pick up this mess-

-Can you undo Locke spell?- Even asked her

-I think so, but I´d rather let Dad sleep, either way the spell will wear off in a couple of hours and he really needs to rest, tomorrow is going to be … difficult-

-All right sys, I´ll be right back –Even said as he teleported away.

Eydl used her magic to clean the room up and restore all the broken items to their precious state. Then she levitated her father´s body and placed him on the bed, next she climbed in and healed his father´s wounded hand.

-Oh, father!- she said as she stoked Loki´s hair- Why did this had to happen? Why? - she started crying, she felt so scared, something told her that everything was about to change.

When Even returned after a while she was lost in her thoughts, but as soon as she noticed him she motioned him to climb in the bed with them.

-We should get some sleep too-Eydl told her brother-Tomorrow won´t be any easier that today-

-I agree-Even said as he yawned-I´m exhausted, good night Eydl, I love you.-he said as he kissed his sister´s cheek.

-I love you too Even-she smiled as she kissed him back.

It didn´t took them long to fall asleep, they were too worn-out. They didn´t noticed a couple of semi-transparent figures watching over their sleep.

As Loki woke up the nest morning he was surprised to find the rwins by his side and the chamber brought back to its original state.

"How?" He knew better than ask that, of course they had found him, they always did. They must had been worried, he felt guilty, he had lest them alone, their mother just died and he had left them alone. As he climb down the bed trying to figure out what to do Eydl felt him move and woke up.

-Dad? Where are you going?-she looked worried.

-Nowhere love, I just needed to stretch my legs- he said as he returned to the bed and hugged her –I´m sorry-he added-I´m your father I should be taking care of you both and not the other way around-

-It´s ok Dad, we understand-Even answered he had awoken too.

-Dad- Eydl was unsure of how to tell him – I didn´t meant to, it just happened..- She was barely holding back her tears

Loki frowned at her confused, what was she talking about?

-We know dad, what happened yesterday – Even tried to clarify his sister´s words –Everything that happened.- He looked worried

Then it hit him, they knew about their mother, about Locke and him breaking his promise to them.

Loki look back at his daughter as he sighed he opened his arms to hug both his children.

Eydl broke up in tears, and soon afterwards Even.

-I´m sorry kids, I shouldn´t make you worry, don´t cry, we will figure it out – he said to them as he kissed and hugged them as he often did when they were younger.


	4. Chapter 4

After they all calm down Loki and the twins decided to concentrate for the moment on Diane´s funeral which would take place that night together with all who had perished in the attack the day before.

-We should grab some breakfast before going to Earth-Loki told them

-I don´t think I´m hungry dad-Eydl said

-Me neither- Even replied

Loki looked at the worried –When was the last time either of you had something to eat?-

I don´t know, I think yesterday´s breakfast-Even answered

-Well, that´s not acceptable. I know we are all sad but not eating won´t solve anything- he felt awkward admonishing them, he hadn´t had anything to eat since yesterday´s breakfast either. –Do you want to have breakfast here?-he asked them, he wasn´t eager about facing the rest of their family, he knew Frigga, Odin, Jane, Thor and his nephews cared for them but being around them right now would only make them feel Diane´s absence even more.

As he spoke he magically appeared the twin's favorite's foods.

-Dad, I don´t think ice-cream qualifies as breakfast-Eydl said to him eyeing the food that just appeared.

- I know, but it will make us feel better, don´t you think?-Loki told her a sad smirk on his face.

-I´m not complaining, this is delicious- Even said with a spoonful already in his mouth.

-Hey! Leave something for us-Eydl jokingly said to her brother.

After they finished they reluctantly directed to the Bifrost, notifying everyone would be the hardest thing Loki had to do, it made him feel uneasy to think how he should break the news to Samantha.

-Do you know if your sister is on duty at the hospital? - Loki asked Eydl. Samantha was on her first year of her residence at Kings County Hospital Center in New York.

-I think so, if I remember correctly she will finish her shift around midday.-

Meanwhile in Valhalla Diane and Locke were reaching the peak of a heated discussion.

-Then why did you told your father we would be together soon?- Diane asked him again, arguing with Locke was worse than arguing with Loki, if she hadn´t live with Loki so long Locke would have fooled her easily.

-One way or another we will, and here time is relative-Locke answered her

-That´s not why and you know it. Why won´t you tell me?-Diane asked him again, she was growing weary of his negatives to answer her questions.

-Because you wouldn´t understand.-Locke finally said to her feed up with her questioning

-Why would you say that? Locke tell me now-Diane demanded

-I don´t want to, you will only interfere-Locke angrily pouted

-If what you want the to do puts them on harm's way I most certainly interfere-Diane stood her ground

-You won´t, your time is running out, soon you will be bound to Valhalla and you won´t be able to help them- Locke told her defiantly

-Why are you doing this Locke? Do we mean nothing to you?-Diane was near tears

-I do what I have to do mother, but that doesn´t mean I don´t care-Locke looked at her eyes feeling uneasy about causing her pain- My part in this isn´t my choice, I wish no harm to come to father or my brother and sister.-

-Then please tell me Locke, explain it to me –Diane pleaded

-I´ll make a deal with you mother, I´ll explain you and father at the same time, you can try to convince him not to go ahead, but I warn you; you will lose.-

He was too stubborn, and he was right her time was running out, she could only visit Loki once more before the funeral, after that she would have to stay in Valhalla forever.

-All right- she sighed-I won´t be able to change your mind, you are more stubborn than your father.-

-I´d rather think of myself as perseverant –Locke proudly admitted.

Loki, Eydl and Even were already at the hospital having shimmered into inconspicuous clothing. They had learned Samantha was finishing her shift in a few minutes and prepared to wait for her.

-I think IO should talk to your sister alone-Loki suddenly said to them

-Why?- the twins asked at the same time

-Because I´m asking you to-Loki said to them a bit annoyed then as he noticed the look of concern in their faces added –I need some privacy, I need to tell her by myself-

-All right father-Eydl answered-But we won´t be far-

-I never thought you should- Loki plainly commented

As soon as Samantha saw the three of them waiting for her she knew something was wrong, Loki walked up to her as her siblings remained in their place.

-Samantha, I …-Loki didn´t knew how to start

-Something happened, is it mum? Is she hurt?-she hoped so bad to be wrong but something told her she wasn´t.

-She …-Loki barely forced himself to utter the words –She is dead- he strive to hold back his tears.

-No!-Samantha said as she placed her hands over her heart as if she could protect it from breaking then she held Loki´s hands as she pleadingly looked into his eyes-Please Dad, tell me it isn´t true-

-I wish I could Sammy- he hugged her, he didn´t knew what else to do –She left us-

They both cried for what seemed an eternity holding each other, Eydl and even walked into them tears already in their faces. Loki and Samantha included them into their hug.

As they calmed down Samantha asked Loki –What happened, how …? - she found hard to say the words.

-It was an attack from the angels of the tenth realm, she was in the city alone-Loki answered, he hadn´t though telling her what happened would be so hard, he could feel his heart breaking again, it ached as if it had happened again. Would he feel like that every time someone asked him what happened to his wife?-She died fighting-Loki added as he hoped she wouldn´t ask him anything else.

-When will the funeral take place and where?-She finally asked him

-Tonight in Asgard-Loki replied

-Then I think we should get going-Samantha added

-We still have to tell your aunt Madeleine and Natasha and the others.-Loki told her-You should go ahead, will caught up with you as soon as we can-

-All right, I´ll have to pick some stuff from my apartment then I will call Heimdall to take me there-

-Do you want us to take you to your apartment-Eydl asked her.

-No thanks. Samantha sadly smiles top him- I think I could use the walk-

-If that´s what you want sys-Even replied

-It is, thank you anyway-Samantha told him

-Don´t mention it-Even added

After they said their goodbyes Samantha went to her apartment and Loki and the twins went to Madeleine's house. A similar scene as the one in the hospital took place as he informed her sister-in law of Diane´s death. Loki was growing weary, every time he told someone about Diane´s dying he felt like it had happened again.

When they left the house after asking Heimdall to transport Madeleine's family to Asgard, Loki was feeling both tired and angry, he didn´t looked forward telling all of his old team mates about it.

-Eydl, can you call Chris and tell him to gather everyone? I much rather not do this more than once.-Loki asked her

-Of course father, but why don´t you call the Captain and ask him yourself?-Eydl asked him

-Because you know him, he will demand to know why, and I´m not in the mood to meddle with him right now-Loki admitted

-Ok-Eydl agreed as she called Chris on her cellphone –Chris, is Eydl I need to ask you for a favor, I need you to gather everyone, can you do that for me please?-

-Yes Eydl, but why? Something's wrong?-Chris asked her

-I don´t want to talk about it in the cellphone, I´ll tell you when we get there. Can you do that for me?-Eydl answered

-Ok Eydl, I will, it may take me over an hour to gather everyone, but I will, don´t worry.-

-Thank you Chris.-Eydl ended as she hung up.

-He says he can do that within an hour- she informed Loki and Even

-What should we do in the meantime?-even asked Loki

-We can stop for a bite-Loki told them, he wasn´t hungry but he couldn't let the twins neither worry nor stop eating like they done the day before-Chinese or Italian?-

-Italian!-Both twins answered at the same time.

As they were finishing Eydl´s cell rang, it was Chris, they were all in the Malibu compound.

Loki sighed, he didn´t wanted to do it anymore, but he knew he had to, they were good friends both to Diane and him, they would want to go to her funeral, and she would have like them to go.

-Ok, let´s do this- he told the twins as he teleported them into the compound-

-Loki? Kids? Where´s Diane?-Natasha asked them as soon as they materialized. They were all nervous, Loki didn´t use to gather them unless something was wrong.

Loki´s face when she asked him about Diane gave him away, something bad had happened.

-Is Diane ok, Loki?-Steve asked out of concern.

-No, she isn't-Loki felt angry again but he tried to conceal it-she´s dead-

-What? How?-Tony blurted out

-An attack on Asgard by the Angels while we were at Latveria- he added, he wanted to blame someone, but the only one he could blame was himself, he shouldn´t had left her alone.

-Loki, I´m sorry for your loss. She was a wonderful woman-Pepper told him while looking at his eyes.

-I know, thank you Pepper- he was finding difficult to keep calm, he wanted to run away.

Bruce noticed Loki´s uncomfort and asked him –Are you ok?-

Then he exploded –No, I´m not ok. My wife just died and I wasn´t even at her side when it happened. How could I be ok?-

Everyone stood silent uncertain of what to tell him.

-I´m sorry- Loki suddenly broke the silence – I can´t do this right now, I just can´t. I need to go to your mother- he said to the twins just before teleporting away.

Eydl and Even looked at each other.

-Should we go after him?-Even asked her telepathically

-No, I think he just needs time to gather himself up, and besides we need to tell them about the funeral- she sighed

-Ok, don´t tell them about him trying to kill himself-even added

-Of course not, they would only worry them- Eydl answered

-We apologize, father hadn´t been himself since … mother died- Eydl told them

-Don´t worry, we understand. He loved your mother very deeply. It´s only natural he´s upset-Clint reassured them

-I´m guessing you are staying because there´s something else you want to tell us- Tony added

-Yes, mother´s funeral will take place tonight in Asgard; she would have liked you to come to say your farewells-even told them

-We will be honor to-Steve answered – Diane was a great friend. We will all miss her.-

-Thank you, we´ll take you to Asgard, will it take you long to prepare?-Even asked them

-We wouldn´t like to leave Dad alone for too long-Eydl added.

-Of course-Bruce said-We´ll hurry, don´t worry.-

As they all went to change for the funeral Natasha stood behind and asked them –Are you ok kids? You look worried.-

-Natasha, is dad, he´s not ok at all, if just he hadn´t …-Eydl interrupted herself she had said more than the meant to.

-He hadn´t what?-Natasha asked her concerned by her answer

-Dad found out mother was pregnant when she died-Even added; lying to Natasha was not a good idea, but saying a half-truth wasn´t lying.

-Oh my god!-Natasha exclaimed- No wonder he´s so upset-

-That´s why we don´t want to leave him alone- Eydl told her

-I understand, we´ll hurry up-Natasha said as she left to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was again at the healing rooms guarding Diane's body, he felt angry at himself for reacting so badly in front of their friends.

-I´m sorry love … I messed up- he closed his eyes as he sighed – I'm all a mess myself-

-It´s ok love; you did your best-Diane answered

Loki was startled by her presence for a second then he smiled as he asked –Diane, you are really here?-

-Yes, Loki it´s me. This is the last time I will be able to visit you. You shouldn´t be so hard on yourself-she added offering his hand to him.

Loki timidly reached for her, he sighed with relief when he was able to feel her hand in his.

-I don´t know how I´m supposed to do this Diane. I´m a terrible father- Loki confessed

-No you are not; you are not yourself right now. Everything will be better in time- she reassured him.

-Will Locke´s plan work? We will all be together again?-Loki asked her in hope.

-Talking about me?-Locke just appeared.

-You know we are –Diane told him –Now tell us what your plan is.-

-Well, the plan is simple enough. Dad takes the infinity soul gem from Thanos and resurrects us. The tricky part will be accomplishing this and getting away with it.-Locke simply stated.

-From Thanos?- Loki unconsciously took a step back losing his hold on Diane's hand as he paled –That can't be done – he added

-It can with my help-Locke answered –The question is, do you want to do it?-

-I ….-Loki stammered –I do – he was more scared of living without Diane.

-Loki, please! You don´t have to do it. I would rather you to be safe. We´ll reunite in Valhalla when your time has come-

-When? After four thousand years?-Loki looked at her incredulously – I´ve barely made it through one day without you and you want me to wait until it´s my time?-

-Loki, you don´t scare easily, and I can see you are terrified of this Thanos guy. Please don´t do it! Think of our children-Diane tried to reason with him.

-Terrified is an understatement, I don´t think there´s a word to describe how I feel about him, but I don´t care. I just want you back, you and Locke, back into my life- he confessed to her through tears.

-Baby, please don´t! I would much rather you to be safe. Please think of our kids.-

-They won´t need me long, and after they have go on with their lives I will be alone. I don´t want to be alone. I won´t be able to make it, sooner or later I will try again to end my life, and if I succeed we´ll be apart forever. I need to try, if I die trying at least we will be together.-

-I told you mother, you won´t be able to convince him, he loves you too much-Locke plainly told Diane.

-Loki, please don´t. - Diane tried to convince him again.

-I´m sorry Diane, I can´t …- he tried to hold her hand again but this time his fingers went through hers.

-No, no please! I need more time – Diane pleaded as she realized her figure was fading, her time was up.

-Diane!- Loki shouted as he desperately tried to hold her again.

-Loki!- she was crying, she knew she couldn´t do anything to stop fading away –I lov…-she was gone.

-I love you too-Loki whispered tears over flooding his eyes. It took him a couple of minutes to realize Locke were still there.

-How? Why? - he asked him as soon as he noticed him.

-I´m not bound by the same rules mother is, I can come and go as I please- Locke answered him

-Are you really our child?-Loki asked him

-Well, finally we are going to talk like grownups. Yes and no.-Locke answered him

-What do you mean by that?-Loki was intrigued by his answer

-Yes, I am your son; I was conceived by you and mother. And no, higher powers meddle with my conception and keep meddling, you could say I´m Origin, Eternity and Infinity creation-

-The cosmic powers?- Loki frowned, that made no sense.

-Yes, they also has meddle with you and mum but in a lesser degree, mothyer´s death made them hurry up their plans-

-What do you mean? What do they want from us?-Loki still didn´t had the whole picture

-To save the universe, to stop Thanos, the usual super-hero stuff-Locke said jokingly

-I don´t think that´s funny-Loki replied

-That´s because Eternity didn´t dump the knowledge of every universe, dimension and timeline into your head like if it was a simple memo.-Locke answered angrily then added.-They meant from the start for me to take down Thanos, everything you and mum has ever experienced lead you to me, but they didn´t counted on evil forces meddling with their plan.-

-The attack was a diversion, they were after her all along-Loki suddenly realized.

-Yes, I knew you would catch up- Locke smiled delighted.

-I wouldn´t be able to save her no matter that I had been there or not-Loki said mostly to himself

- No, you wouldn´t – Locke told him –You would most likely get yourself killed too.-

Loki was overwhelmed by Locke´s explanations, why them?

-I´m not sure- Locke answered having read Loki´s mind- I think they´re hiding some facts from me, but I´ll figure it out. Now, are you sure you want to go ahead with this?

-Yes- Loki simply said to him.

-Ok, you will need some help, my brother and sister for starters-

-Wait, can´t I do this without them?- Loki didn´t wanted any harm to come to them, he wanted to keep them away from Thanos.

-No you can´t. You can try, but you will fail. At some point you will need Thor´s help too- Locke told him

-Why do you want me to risk everything I hold dear? Isn´t it enough that I had lost her? –Loki questioned Locke

-You can always forget about this if taking them along troubles you, but you have to know that if Thanos continues unchallenged at some point he will become too powerful and they will all die at his hands anyway, it´s your choice. You can risk everything now while you have a chance on success or you can live happily and care free for a while until the boot squashes the ants-

-You leave me with no choice-Loki sadly acknowledged

-Sometimes the only choice you can make is a bad one, but you have to choose anyway-Locke sadly answered him.

_Please review, how you like it so far?_


	6. Chapter 6

After Locke went away Loki stayed wondering if he had made the right choice, he kept looking at Diane´s body knowing fully well he was going against her wishes.

His thoughts were interrupted by Frigga walking into the room.

-I thought I might find you here son – she told him-You have been avoiding all of us since yesterday-

-I know- he acknowledge- I don´t want … I can´t right now- he ended

-We can talk when you feel up to I just wanted to tell you that we all love you and your kids. We are here if you need us.-

I know mother, I don´t mean to worry you- he looked into her eyes apologetically

-It´s ok Loki, I can´t even presume to know what are you feeling. Just remember that you are not alone.- she tried to comfort him.

That´s exactly how I feel Loki thought to himself nevertheless he answered –I know mother, thank you.-

Odin walked into the room as he told them –It´s time-

Loki shifted into the appearance all of Asgard was used to. After they first moved into Asgrad for Diane´s pregnancy Frigga and Odin had come up with a plan that would allow them to be near their grandchildren without raising any suspicions. Loki assumed the identity of a long lost nephew of Odin who had died in Midgard during the battle with Sutgar. They came up with a story about him surviving but losing all his memories until a lucky turn of events reunited him with Thor duting one of his travels to Midgard. Erland they called him.

All of Diane´s friends and family were already reunited, as he walked after Odin and Frigga followed by his children people would extend his condolences to him, both Diane and his Elrond façade were well liked by Asgardian people.

_They all gathered on the waterfront for the funeral rites. Diane was floated out on a boat, and at Odin's signal an archer sent a flaming arrow onto the boat, setting it alight. As her flaming boat carries on across the water, hundreds of burning arrows soar through the air, alighting on the boats of every other soldier and citizen killed by the invading angels._

_With hundreds of boats burning behind her like candles, Diane's vessel approaches the edge of Asgard's sea. The waters flow over the edge and into space. Odin strikes his staff, Gungnir, upon the ground, and rather than drop over the edge, Diane's funeral vessel continues to drift beyond the water, until her spirit itself rises from the boat and lifts into the cosmos like thousands of scattering stars._

_The citizens of Asgard cradle orbs of light, which they now lift towards the sky and release. The orbs float up, each a tribute to a lost loved one._

_After the ceremony was over he walked Madeleine´s family and his friends back to the Bifrost._

_-Take care of yourself and the kids-Madeleine said to him as he kissed his cheek ._

_-I will Madeleine- he answered while he kept thinking if he could uphold that promise._

_-Will you come back to Earth soon?-Samantha asked as he hugged him._

_-I don´t know Sammy, there are too many memories everywhere, I´m thinking of taking a trip with your brother and sister to the other realms – he lied to her, he needed to be able to disappear without raising to many questions._

_-Ok, Dad. Don´t take too long to comeback, I will miss you.-Samantha told him_

_-I will miss you too Sammy- he hugged her back as he kissed her cheek, this might be the last time I see her Loki thought._

_-So, I guess we´ll have to survive without you for a while- Tony jokingly told Loki_

_-I guess you will-Loki answered him then added –I want to apologize for the way I reacted earlier, it was wrong of me to take out all my anger at you- he told all of them while specially looking at Bruce._

_-Don´t mention it- Bruce answered- It is all forgotten as if it has never happened.-_

_-Thank you- Loki sadly smiled, he was going to miss them all._

_After all of them had disappeared he started to walk back to the palace followed by the twins, all the time thinking about Locke´s words._

_-Are you ok Dad?-Eydl asked him – You are awfully quite tonight.-_

_-Yes, I´m all tight. It has been a hard day. I´m just tired.-he lied, he wasn´t sure if he wanted them to know what was troubling him._

_-Have you talked to Locke again?- Even suddenly asked him._

_Loki stood srill uncertain of his answer, both twins looked back at him as they noticed he has stop walking._

_-Dad, what´s wrong?-Even asked looking at his eyes_

_-If you could have your mother back but you had to risk everything, what would you do? - Loki asked them, he couldn´t make that decision for them, it wasn´t fair._

_-What do you mean by everything?-Eydl asked him_

_-Your life, your freedom, your loved ones, everything.-Loki answered her._

_-What did Locke told you father?-Eydl asked again_

_-I need to know your answer first- Loki demanded_

_-You already decided, haven´t you?- Even asked him_

_-Forget about me, what would you do?-Loki asked again_

_-We would get mum back-both twins answered at the same time._

_Loki sighed, he wished they had answered different, but knew they wouldn´t._

_-If we get your mother back, she´s going to kill me for taking you along- _

_-We aren't kids anymore, you aren´t taking us along, we are deciding to accompany you- eve told him_

_-Now are you going to tell us what Locke told you or not?- Eydl asked him_

_-I will, but I think we should talk in my old chambers – as he ended his phrase they appeared back at Loki´s old chambers._

_He started explaining them Locke´s plan which was concise enough then gave them a small briefing about Thanos taking care of not mentioning anything of the time he spent as his prisoner. And then proceeded to explain them about the Infinity Gems and anything else he thought might be useful to them. As he finished the twins remained silent for what seemed to Loki as an eternity._

_" __I shouldn't had told them at all"__Loki thought feeling guilty_

_-So this Thanos guy is really evil-Even suddenly said_

_-Yes, he is- Loki stated_

_-And we need to steal the gem from him, I gather preferably without him noticing until it´s too late- Eydl added_

_-Yes- Loki answered, he had made a mistake, he felt it, he shouldn´t had told them._

_-Ok, count us in –Even added –Am I right Eydl?-_

_-Yes brother, you are.-Eydl answered._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry It took me a while to update, writting to me is like chess I need to plan a fair amount of moves ahead to place all my pieces in place, and I had run into a blind alley. Fortunately I got most of the story figured out by now._

After the twins agreed to follow Locke´s plan Loki told them –I should go talk to your uncle, he will be much easier to convince about our trio that your grandmother.-

-Ok dad, shall we wait for you here?- Eydls asked him

-No, there´s no need. You´d better start packing, we leave early tomorrow.- he answered

Loki went to Thor´s and Jane´s chambers while thinking about how to break the news to his brother; he wouldn´t be happy to see them leave. As he arrived he knocked at the door, he could hear Thor´s children playing, it seemed ages ago Eydls and Even were that young.

-Thor, are you there?-Loki asked nervously

-Yes, please come in brother-Thor swiftly answered –I´m glad to see you, what brings you here?-

-I need to talk to you, I …-he stammered – I decided to go on a trip with Eydls and Even through the Realms tomorrow-

-Away? Why?-Thor asked concerned

-There is too many memories both here and in Earth, I need … we need to go away for a while to heal- it wasn´t completely a lie Loki thought to himself.

-You´ll be alone brother! I understand it´s hard, but couldn´t you find a way to stay?-Thor pleaded

Loki sighed –Thor, I haven´t even been able to go to the chambers Diane and I shared, it´s too painful. I´ve been staying in my old chambers since it happened. Can´t you see I need to go away for a while?-

Thor felt guilty he had asked him to stay seeing the pain reflected in Loki´s eyes –I see brother, if you think leaving will help you I might not like it but I won´t stand in your way.-

Loki sadly smiles as he hugged Thor –Thank you brother. Then added –Will you help me convince mother? I don´t think she will like it either-

-No, she won´t-Thor nodded negatively- I will talk to her Loki- then he asked –Will you and the twins join us in our parent´s chambers for dinner?-

-I don´t think I´m a good company right now-Loki admitted

-Please brother, if you are leaving tomorrow at least you could spent a while with us before yu do-Thor looked at him pleadingly.

-Ok, I will. Stop looking at me like that –Loki answered the added –But I will make no promises about staying too long-

-That is enough for me-Thor told him

As Loki and the twins arrived for dinner they were greeted cheerfully by Thor´s children whom wanted to play with their older cousins.

Dinner went smoothly, for a while it all seemed to be back to normal, they were laughing and enjoying themselves until…

-And then we found out Even had dismantled the blender apart, isn't that right Di….- it had slipped Loki´s mind for a second, reality hit him hard as he noticed everyone´s concerned looks- …I … need a moment-he stated as he got up the table in a hurry.-

As he leaned against one of the balcony columns he closed his eyes heavy with grief, suddenly he heard his father´s voice –Son, are you all right?-

Loki looked up to meet Odin´s gaze –I´m sorry father, I told Thor I wasn´t a good company right now-

-You have nothing to apologize for Loki, you just lost your wife, we understand it will be difficult for a while-Odin tried to comfort him then asked Loki –Are you really sure you want to go away right now?-

Thor must have already told them Loki thought- Yes father. I am sure. Too many things remind me of Diane here-

-Is that the only reason?-Odin asked again.

-If you want to know if I mean to go to Haven then rest assure father. There is no room in my heart for vengeance right now, only yearning- then he added –Diane died defending the people of Asgard I wouldn´t disgrace her memory by provoking another attack which would lead to more people getting killed. Besides I think It will be easier for you to reach an agreement with Haven´s queen without me around.-

-You would have made an excellent King Loki, even though the pain you still think of diplomacy first-Odin complimented his son

-That was not on the cards father. I´ve made my peace with that long ago-Loki answered

-Shall we go back to the other?-Odin asked

-I can´t father. I think I would better go to sleep, we leave early tomorrow. Will you apologize for me to them?- Loki pleaded

-Your mother would be disappointed if you don´t say goodbye to her before you leave-Odin stated

-Yes, I would-Frigga suddenly said-Trying to sneak out son?-

-Not really mother, I just …-Loki felt a loss in words

It´s all right Loki –Frigga interrupted him before he could order his ideas- Just take care of yourself and your children- Frigga told Loki as she held his hands.

-Thank you mother, I will.-Loki felt relieved, she had agreed them to leave, then he added –Can you please apologize for me? I really don´t feel like going back there –

Frigga sighed –All right Loki, we´ll tell them- then as she kissed his cheek she told him –Don´t forget we love you-

-I won´t mother, thank you.-as he ended his phrase he teleported back to his old chambers. He had to pack too.

Loki gathered anything he though essential for their journey, then he lingered for a moment in front a bookcase, as he flicked a hidden switch a secret compartment opened. Loki reached in and pulled a large packet out of the compartment as he unwrap it a magnificent sword was revealed.

Loki´s magic sword rested on his hands as he gazed upon it -Laevateinm –Loki exclaimed- I never thought I would need you again-

It was still dark when a nightmare awoke Loki, drenched in sweat he tried to calm his own heart down- I shouldn't have told them, I shouldn´t have– he mumbled to himself.

It was too late for that, but he might still do something, he had to leave before they awoken, as soon as he was ready he teleported himself to the Bifrost.

-Prince Loki-Heimdall greeted him as soon as he saw him

-Heimdall, I need you to do me a favor, I wish to visit some old acquaintance's, but I don´t know where they are, can you locate someone for me-Loki nervously asked him

-There´s no need to lie to me Loki, I already know who you are looking for and why, rest assure I will help you-Heimdall said interrupting him.

-How? - Loki asked

-Your wife appeared to me in a vision, she explained to me the true motif of your quest.-Heimdall explained to him

-You have seen Diane?-Loki asked as his face lighted up by the news

-Yes, I have –Heimdall smiled –She also gave me a message for you, thought I don´t think it is appropriate for me to tell you her exact words-

-She´s angry with me- Loki sighed.

-Yes, she is. She asked me to tell you that you are one of the most stubborn men in the universe-Heimdall told him

-Yes, that sound like her –Loki wryly smiled

-Indeed-Heimdall continued –Then added that if you weren´t changing your mind she would have to help you by any means possible-

-Is that all?-Loki asked Heimdall

-And that she love you and her children-Heimdall reticently told him

As Heimdall ended his phrase both Eydls and Even appeared in the observatory.

-You were trying to leave us –Even reproached Loki

-How did you find out I was?-Loki asked them

-After you bail dinner I placed a spell on the Bifrost to warn us if you crossed it-Eydls answered-And I´m glad I did. Why would you try to leave without us?- she angrily asked him

Loki sighed –Because I am scared I might lose you too.-

-As we are of losing you-Eydls told him – Fear won´t help us to get mother back.-

-We are going with you whether you like it or not-Even told him then added –Besides you need us-

-Face it father, you need us- Eydls told him- You are the most powerful mage among the realms but I think you already noticed that if Even and I combined our magic we would be able to take you down.-

-Have faith in us father-Even pleaded

_"__Have faith in yourself and in my siblings"_ Loki remembered Locke´s words

-All right, you can come too-Loki yielded

Heimdall smiled as Loki turned back to him. –Seems we are ready to go- he informed Heimdall

-All right-Heimdall told them as he placed his sword into the mechanism.

In an instant they were gone.

_Please review, I would like to now how you like the story so far. I know it has been a little slow but it will soon become full of action really fast._


	8. Chapter 8

The Bifrost opened in what seemed to be a desert world, nothing but rocks and sand could be seen across the horizon. It was night a couple of moons could be seen orbiting the planet.

-Where are we dad?-Even asked Loki

-I don´t know Even, but if Heimdall sent us here Gamora should be close by-Loki answered Even

-Who is Gamora? - Eydls asked

-She´s a friend, according to Locke she will be able to help us- Loki answered as he carefully scanned the area, the Bifrost could have drawn unwanted attention to them.

-Dad! - Even suddenly called him –Someone is coming-

-Prepare yourself, we don´t know who or what could be closing on us.-As he spoke he pulled Laevathian out of its sheath.

Both Eydl and Even changed to defensive positions as their hands glowed with magic.

Within seconds they were surrounded by a rather peculiar small group that included a sort of armored raccoon and a creature that resembled a tree.

-Who are you and what are you doing here? - A man with a metal facemask asked them while pointing his gun at them.

-I don´t see how is that of your concern-Loki answered while lifting his sword in a threatening move.

-Loki? - A female's voice asked in wonder.

-Gamora? – Loki turned around as he heard her voice.

-Is that really you?-Gamora was pointing her gun at him uncertain he was the same man she had knew.

-Sister, it is me – Loki answered as he lowered his sword.

Loki was the only one who knew he called her sister.

-Brother- Gamora closed the gap between them and hugged him –You are alive!-

-Yes I am –Loki smiled as he hugged her back

-Sister? - The man in the facemask inquired

-Brother? - Even and Eydl asked

-It´s a long story-Gamora answered them.

-One we don´t need to tell right now-Loki swiftly answered while looking directly at Gamora´ s eyes, then added – Can we talk in private?-

-All right –Gamora answered, then she noticed everyone was still holding defensive positions –But I think we should introduce our partners before they kill each other.-

Loki nodded as he motioned his son and daughter to his side- These are my children, Eydls and Even-

-Your children? You are full of surprises- Gamora smiled as she looked at them, then proceeded to present her companions –This is Peter Quill, the living tree is Groot, that´s Rocket and over there is Drax .-

-So, we are ok? - Peter asked her

-Yes, don´t worry. I know Loki from a long time- Gamora answered him then told Loki –Come to our ship we can talk there-

As soon as they arrived to the ship Gamora and Loki left everyone in the common area as they went to the platform where they could took without being interrupted.

-I gather your children don´t know anything about me or Thanos by the way you reacted, am I right? - Gamora asked him as soon as they were alone.

-Can you blame me? That´s not the sort of thing you would like your kids to know.-Loki stated

-You are right, it´s not, so after 24 years I hardly think this is a social visit.-

-You are right, it´s not. I need your help-Loki told her.

-I will help you anyway I can –she answered –But first let me look at you- she held his face between her hands- I can´t believe you are alive, Thanos told me you had died. I mourned for you, you know? –

Loki blushed as she spoke – I almost did, that´s when my parents thought about letting everyone else to believe I had to protect me from Thanos. I couldn´t tell you.-

-I´m not reproaching you Loki. How did you manage to stay hidden for so long?-

-With this- Loki showed her his amulet – Father had it crafted specially for shielding me from Thanos.

Gamora held it for a moment –It was a good thing he did. Thanos was enraged after you were defeated by the Avengers; I think he was waiting for an opportunity to imprison you again when we learn of the battle against the Dark Elves. He even sent Nebula to your funeral to confirm you were dead.

Loki paled at the thought of Thanos waiting to imprison him again back all those years while he was in Asgard Dungeons.

Gamora noticed his discomfort and asked him –Are you ok? I didn´t wanted to awake unpleasant memories.-

-I tried to forget about what happened-Loki confessed –It took me a long time, but even know I still have nightmares about those days-

-I know how you feel, what he did to us is not something you can forget easily; but we shouldn´t talk about that. Tell me what happened to you after you left to Earth.-

Loki told her about the Avengers and how he was able to escape Thanos´ mind control after being trashed around by the Hulk. His trial and Thor´s discovery of his wounds, the Dark Elves invasion and his part in their defeat.

He also told her of his banishment and the time he spent as a mortal until he proved himself worthy. Of how he joined the Avengers afterwards which led him to meet Diane. He talked about their children and ended by telling her what had happened during the last couple of days including his conversation with Locke about stopping Thanos before it were too late.

Gamora listened to him attentively as he finished she asked him.-So are you doing this to save the Universe or Diane?-

Loki sighed –To say the truth mainly for her, saving the Universe is shall we say a bonus-

Gamora laughed – A bonus? Well, that´s a very big bonus-

Loki asked her – So, are you going to help us?-

-I would have helped you only for the pleasure of crossing Thanos, but if you are going to throw the future of the universe in the balance I don´t think I have a choice neither. - She answered

-Thank you sister – Loki warmly smiled at her

-Don´t thank me until this is over –Gamora told him –Now the main problem is getting aboard Sanctuary II without getting caught. I think we need a thieves´ input on this. Come on let´s talk to Peter.-

-Gamora?-Loki suddenly asked –Do you think we can keep…-

-Your imprisonment with Thanos a secret? - She interrupted him

-Yes- He answered

-Don´t worry brother, your secret is safe with me- She smiled as they walked back to the common area.

-So you are certain you never heard of me … Starlord? - Peter was asking Eydl and Even as they arrived

-No we haven´t –Even told him

-But again, we have never been in another planet except from Earth and Asgard until now- Eydls added

-That has to be the reason –Peter told mostly to himself then he saw Loki and Gamora walking in.

-Is the brotherly reunion over? - He jokingly asked.

-It´s just a pet name we gave each other- Gamora rolled her eyes at him –Get over it!-

-Ok, you don´t have to be so touchy about it-Peter replied while giving Loki an envious look –So, what does prince charming wants?-

-Prince charming?-Loki though as he gave Peter an inquisitive look.

-Nothing much, to steal Thanos Infinity Soul Gem while saving the Universe and resurrecting his dead wife in the process- Gamora replied with a smirk

Peter mouth fell open –What? Are you both out of your minds? It´s not like we can just pickpocket Thanos for the gem.-

-I know, that´s why we need a thieves´ input on how to get into Sanctuary II undetected to steal it. - Gamora smiled at him

-Are you serious? - Peter asked her

-I´ll explain to you later, but thrust me. We have to help them.-Gamora replied

-Ok- Peter sighed.-If you really want to go ahead with this we´ll have to meet with Yondu, he might already have a plan to steal Thanos´ treasures.-

-Perfect – Gamora replied.

_Please review, things are about to get very exciting soon. Hope you like it so far._


	9. Chapter 9

-Why didn´t you told me sooner?-Diane angrily asked Locke, she was growing tired of him manipulating both Loki at her.

-Same reason as before, you would only get in my way. They are already there and there´s nothing you can do about it –Locke pouted at her

-You … -Diane felt enraged –How can you do that? He is your father, how could you sent him there knowing what Thanos made to him- tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks.

-Get over it mother. You are stuck here and father chose to go –Locke told her

-Why did you even bother to tell me then?-Diane asked

-Because your constant nagging was irritating- Locke answered her then added –Face it, the only beings that can get out of here besides me are the Valkyrior.-

_-"The Valkyrior"_ –Diane thought a desperate plan forming on her head.

-Then I won´t irritate you any longer –she spat at him as she walked away _–"I have to find Krista"-_she thought to herself.

Locke watched her leave an amused look on his face, his plan was working as usual.

As Diane found Krista the Valkyrie that had brought her to Valhalla she asked her –Krista, how did you became a Valkyrior?-

Krista was intrigued by her question but answered Diane anyway –It is a process that involves many tests but to round it up I would say that you have to be a worthy warrior to become one, not only skilled but with a pure heart.-

-Could I become one? - Diane asked her again.

-I´m not sure, why would you want that?-Krista asked her in return.

-I need to help Loki Krista, he is in great peril. I can´t just sit here and do nothing. - Diane answered her.

-Maybe with time, but that is one thing I´m sure you don´t have –Krista told her.

-No Krista, there has to be a way. It just has to be.-Diane pleaded.

-It might be a way, but it is too dangerous. You should forget about it.-Krista replied.

-Krista, tell me please.-Diane demanded

-You would have to defy a Valkyrie in combat and defeat her.-

-Is that all? - Diane asked almost relieved

-Is not that easy, valkyrior are very skilled fighters, they won´t let you win no matter what and should you get killed …-

-Killed? Am I not dead already? - Diane puzzlingly inquired

-If you die again in Valhalla your soul will cease to exist, you would fall into oblivion.-Krista confessed

-That´s a risk I´m willing to take –Diane told her without even thinking twice about it.

-You shouldn´t decide about this so lightly- Krista scolded her

-Am I such a terrible fighter Krista? - Diane worryingly asked her

-It took over six angels to defeat you, I hardly think your fighting abilities to be the problem. My main concern is your heart.-Krista answered her.

-My heart? - Diane asked

-You let your heart to get in the way, your love for Loki is your weakness, that´s why the valkyrior are maidens.-Krista stated

-My weakness?-Diane incredulously repeated –No, Krista he´s not my weakness. I´ll prove it to you. Love doesn´t make you weak it makes you stronger.-

-I see I can´t convince you against this –Krista stated

-No you can´t. Krista, please; tell me how do I defy a valkyrior to fight me?- Diane pleaded

-Come with me, I´ll take you to Brunhilde. You can state your challenge to her.-Krista answered

Krista guided Diane through Valhalla to the Valkyrior's Hall, once they arrived Krista told her to wait while she talked to Brunhilde about her intentions.

After a while Krista returned and told Diane –Brunhilde refuses to accept your challenge-

-Why?-Diane desperately asked

-She doesn´t think you are worthy-Krista plainly answered

-Then why not accept my challenge? If she thinks I will be defeated why is she afraid to fight me?-Diane angrily asked

-My sister is not afraid of a human.-Valtrauta, Brunhilde´s sister replied as she suddenly appeared.

-Then give me a chance. Fight me!-Diane demanded

-If my sister allows it I will fight you. You need a lesson in humility –Valtrauta snarled at her

Brunhilde reluctantly accepted Valtrauta´ s request to fight Diane, the fight would take place in the training arena just outside the Hall.

As Krista helped Diane to prepare she told her –I still think you are a fool for doing this, but I do admire your courage.-

-Thank you Krista. I won´t lose, just wait and see.-

As Diane walked into the arena she saw Locke in the bleachers –What are you doing here?- she asked him

-I want to see if I can convince you against this. There´s no way you can win.-Locke answered her

-I will win-Diane angrily replied –Besides why do you care?-

_ I would hate to see father disappointed when he tries to resurrect you only to realize he can´t.-Locke wryly told her

-That if he survives the quest you sent him to.-Diane told him defiantly –I won´t stay here doping nothing while both him and your brother´s are at risk. I will win and join them.-

-Well, you can´t blame me for trying-Locke said as he shrugged his shoulders

-Are you ready human, or are you getting cold feet? - Valtrauta shouted

-I´m ready-Diane shouted back as she pulled the headpiece of her helmet down.

Both women were dressed in an armour, swords and shields in her hands.

Valtrauta stroked first hitting Diane shield hard.

-"Damn!"-Diane thought- "She´s strong"- As she stepped back before trying to hit Valtrauta with her sword.

They furiously charged at each other, trying to inflict as much damage as possible, for a moment it seemed they were equally skilled.

-You fight well human –Valtrauta told Diane –But not well enough- she stated as she manage to hit Diane´s unprotected flank with her shield.

Diane growled in pain as she felt down after the blow that had sent her flying a few meters away. As she caught her breath back she removed her helmet as she spat some blood she yelled to Valtrauta –You think that´s enough to beat me? Think again – She ran towards her and placed a few strong blows against her shield before being hammered back by Valtrauta´s response.

-"If she keeps this up, she will break my arm"-Diane thought to herself as the pain of Valtrauta´s last stroke travelled through her arm as she raised her shield to protect herself –"I have to attack"-

Then she shifted her position as Valtrauta leaned to hit her again making the Valkyrie to lose her balance, she seized the opportunity to knock her over using all of her weight in one swift move.

Valtrauta was surprised by her movements and hit the floor, ten she rolled out to get away from Diane´s reach. When she stood up she was laughing –I think I misjudge you, I think I will enjoy our combat.-

-Don´t enjoy yourself too much, I intent of finishing it soon.-Diane smiles her back as she closed on her.

-I still owe you that lesson in humility –Valtrauta responded, then attacked Diane back with renewed ferocity.

Diane managed to stay some of her blows unfortunately most of then landed in their target, she was breathing laboriously within a few minutes, blood dripping from her wounds, her right arm, left flank and tight had been reached by Valtrauta´s sword.

-Do you surrender?-Valtrauta suddenly asked her

-No, I won´t surrender. I can´t –Diane answered back as she strived not to fall to her knees while she caught her breath back.

-Because of Loki? That´s why you can´t beat me. Love makes you weak. Valkyrior serve a higher purpose than that.-

-Higher? - Diane asked intrigued by her remark

-Yes- Valtrauta answered –We and the ones under our care will become the last line of defense when the Ragnarok comes, the safety of the universe will depend on us. Thousands of lives and souls are our responsibility not just one. You think of yourself as a pure hearted warrior but you are selfish, you only think of him, that´s why you can´t beat me.-

_-"Selfish"-_ Diane thought to herself. It was true her main concern was Loki, but that wasn´t the only reason she wanted to help him, Locke had made it clear aqll of her loves ones would suffer in the long run if Thanos went on undefeated. Her family, her friends, all the people on Earth, on Asgard, on all the other Realms, on all the other planets she hadn´t even heard about. She wasn´t fighting for him alone but for everyone else too.

-I too have a higher purpose –Diane states as she force herself to stand up –And that is why I won´t surrender.-

Her heart was ablaze with love not only for Loki and her family, but for every single being in the universe, she cared for all of them, she had to help keep them safe.

-Very well-Valtrauta snarled –Then I will finish this-

Both warrior charged again at each other renewed strength through their veins, the battle went on for a few minutes; none of them would yield suddenly Valtrauta landed a blow that sent Diane flying against a wall.

Diane landed on the floor apparently unconscious, as Valtrauta turned around to leave she heard Diane´s voice –This isn't over yet-

Valtrauta turned in surprise, Diane was still on her knees trying to get up, using her sword as a cane to support her weight, blood flowing from the corners of her mouth, dirt and debris covering her armour.

-Why do you insist?-Valtrauta asked, she was amazed by Diane´s insistence –You have fought well, there is no shame in surrender-

-I already told you I can´t. I will win, too much depends on me succeeding.-Diane told her as she finally got up and held an offensive posture.

-If you insist-Valtrauta answered as she also took an attack position.

Diane was the first to move, total confidence in her heart, not a shrewd of doubt in her eyes, as she landed her blow on Valtrauta´s armour a blinding bright light covered them.

_Sorry fo the suspense, it was getting to long a chapter but don´t worry I already have the next chapter drafted I just have to type it down. Please review it´s hard to write a fighting scene and this was my first._


	10. Chapter 10

It took Diane a few moments to adjust her eyesight afterwards, she was surprised to see Loki before her, Valtrauta was gone, Brunhilde a few meters behind him surrounded by armed valkyrior.

-Loki? What happened? Why are you here? - Diane worryingly asked

-I couldn´t let you fall into oblivion my love, I made a bargain with Brunhilde, a soul for a soul – he calmly replied to her.

-No! Please tell me you didn´t –Diane pleaded tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.-

-Mother! It´s a …- Locke tried to warn her but a mysterious figure prevented him from reaching her.

-Don´t cry. I´m happy to do this, even if we are unable to see each other I will know that you still exist- Loki told her as he stroked her cheek.

-But what about Thanos? And our kids? You can´t abandon everyone for me-Diane tried to convince him.

-That´s not of our concern any more, you will remain in Valhalla while I leave to Hellheim to pay for my sins- he sadly replied

-Sins? That can´t be right. Loki you have done a lot of good and you still can. Don´t let me stand in your way-she was already in tears as she ended her phrase.

-Goodbye my love, I will always cherish the memories of our time together not matter how brief it was. I was never happier than at your side- he tried to comfort her as he kissed her.

-No Loki, please. I´m not important. Please you can´t leave everyone at Thano´s mercy. You have to keep fighting- she begged him.

-The deal I made can´t be undone –he bitterly answered –The universe will have to take care of itself, I can only make sure you are safe- he said to her as he turned to leave.

-Maybe the deal can´t be undone –Diane stated as she raised her sword –but it can be broken- with that she plunged her sword into her heart.

For a moment she couldn´t hear or see anything, slowly her senses started coming back to her, she was still in the arena lying on her back, she could see Valtrauta unconscious in the floor a few meters from her, a tall fair looking woman dressed in a blue gown standing beside her, Locke was kneeling at her side.

-What happened? - She asked him

-It was a test- the woman answered her –And you passed it.-

-A test? What do you mean? Who are you? - She asked again

-Mother, meet Mistress Love, she´s one of the cosmic powers-Locke informed as she helped her up.

-Mistress Love? I don´t understand- Diane was confused –But what happened to your father?-

-Father was never here mother, it was all an illusion.-Locke told her

-Why? - Diane felt even more confused

-To see if you were worthy of my gifts-Mistress Love answered –And you are-

Without a warning Mistress Love placed her hand over Diane´s heart a sudden wave of energy washed over her as her body glowed with a bright pink aura.

Her armour shifted to a silver one, her sword became a scythe, and a new shield appeared on her back.

-What happened? What is this? - Diane asked admiring the changes

-They are a manifestation of your subconscious mind –Mistress Love answered smiling at her surprise –I´ve invested on you a part of my powers.-

-Mother, you play to much videogames- Locke pouted at her new look.

-Why? Oh!- she suddenly realized she did look like one of the characters of the videogames Loki and her used to play –Well, I guess I always wanted to look like a valkyrie, it doesn´t look good on me?- she asked worried at her appearance.

-I wouldn´t say that- Locke answered –Father is going to be seriously distracted when he sees you – he said in a disapproving tone.

-It´s not like I chose it, It just appeared.-Diane pouted.

-Forget about it, we have more important things to care about- Locke told her then added –You should help Krista with Valtrauta, I need to speak to Mistress Love.-

-All right, but tell me why are you so calmed about all of this, I thought you didn´t wanted me to win-Diane asked intrigued

-If I has told you that you could defeated a Valkyrior you wouldn´t had believed me, and you wouldn't had fought as hard as you did.-Locke said while smiling mischievously at her.

-So you tricked me- Diane smiles back at him –I wish you stop doing that.-

-Are you angry at me? - Locke asked her concern showed through his eyes even if his face told her differently.

-Not this time – she answered as she hugged him- I love you even if you are driving me crazy, but you should really stop hiding things from me and your father, we aren´t that thick headed you know.-

-I´ll have that in mind next time.-He jokingly answered then change his tone to a more serious one as he told her –And mother… what you said to father about not being important, you know it isn´t true, do you? You are the first none jotun woman to survive a jotun pregnancy, also the first human soul to enter Valhalla over a millennium, Mistress love chose you to share her gifts, you have the love of Father, and even if you cast all of that aside you have three special gifted kids, how could you not be special when you are our mother?-

Diane was taken aback by his words, as she full-heartily hugged him she whispered –Thank you son-then as she pulled back from the embrace she told him –I´d better help Krista-

As Diane walked away Locke asked Mistress Lobe –So, why did you came?-

-I was kind of called here- she answered him.

-Called? How? Why? - Locke asked again

-By her – Mistress Love pointed to Diane then added –She called me here when she embraced the whole universe in her heart. Although I have been watching her for some time now.-

-You been watching her, how come? - Locke was still intrigued, Mistress Love smiled at his confusion.-Do you know real true love is really hard to find? I´ve only seen it a couple of times since the universe was born, it must have been over a millennium since the last time I saw it.-

Locke suddenly realized what she meant –My parents? - He asked her to confirm his suspicion.

-Yes, they are truly in love with each other. There´s no bond as strong as that in the whole universe. It makes them stronger than you think. - She confirmed his thoughts.

- So that's why they choose them …-Locke said mostly to himself, the idea made him feel warm inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile as Diane waited in the Valkyrior's Hall for Brunhilde´s decision Peter´s Quill ship arrived at the meeting coordinates arranged by Yondu.

-Let me do all the talking-Peter told both Gamora and Loki-I know Yondu better than I would like to-

Loki looked inquisitively at Gamora.

-It will be all right, he´s just kidding- she reassured Loki

-All right- Loki agreed although not completely convinced.

-Yondu, it´s been a long time-Peter smiled as he greeted the blue-skinned alien.

-What do you want Peter? You know my time is valuable-Yondu replied.

-To make you a proposition-Peter told him –We need someone who can help us steal Thanos´ treasures-

-You are kidding me, right? –Yondu replied with a smirk –Although tempting I´d rather pass-

-I thought you liked challenges- Peter insisted –We are only interested in one item, you can keep everything else you find. Besides, I´m pretty sure the idea had already crossed your mind.-

Yondu laughed –It had, you are right; but it can´t be done.-

-Why not? - Peter asked

-Because you would need something really big like a planetary invasion or something to lure Thanos as well as most of his army away from his ship, and even then you would still have to fight an army to get to his vault.-

-You are sure that´s the only way?-Peter worryingly asked

-Yes, I´m sure –Yondu replied –You can´t anticipate when and where something like that is going to happen, so it´s pointless. Besides we would need the schematics of Thanos´ vessel.-

-I could provide you with the schematics –Gamora told Yondu-I know Sanctuary II as the palm of my hand.-

-Well, now all we need is to Thanos conveniently decide to conquer a planet within our reach-Yondu mocked them.

They all stayed silent for a moment until Loki spoke –What if we could lure Thanos out wherever we want him?-

-How?-Yondu asked intrigued

-Leave that to me –Loki answered –Would you accept the job?-

-I might be tempted –Yondu grinned –But I would need an incentive.-

-How much of an incentive you would wish?-Loki smiled he knew Yondu would accept his offer.

-2 billion credits- Yondu stated

-That can be arranged –Loki stated –How soon can you be ready?-

-By tomorrow-Yondu answered –But I would need the incentive first.-

-And you shall have it –Loki agreed-Half of it, the other half after the job is done.-

-I think I like your friend Peter- Yondu smiled at the prospect of the money he would earn in a single hit.

After Yondu and Peter left the twins joined them to ask them what had happened, as they walked in Gamora was asking Loki –How do you intent to lure Thanos out?-

-With a bait he can´t resist-Loki answered with heavy heart

-What do you mean father, what bait? - Even asked.

Loki remained silent as he tried to figure out how to answer his question. As he did Gamora understood what he had meant.

-Loki you can´t be serious. You can´t possibly mean that …-Gamora' s voice sounded alarmed.

-I can´t think of another way, believe me I wish I could-Loki told her.

-What is he talking about?-Eydls asked Gamora

-He intends to serve as bait for Thanos –Gamora told the twins.

-Why would Thanos want you father? - Even asked Loki

-We have … a history. He won´t be able to resist the opportunity-Loki wryly replied

-The opportunity to kill you –Gamora spat –You been hiding from him all these years. You can´t do this, I won´t let you!-

-I´m not asking for your permission-Loki told her –I already made my decision, I will go ahead with it.-

Even if Loki was trying to look calm and confident Gamora could tell he was terrified at the thought of facing Thanos, she knew why he wanted to do it, but she couldn´t understand it.

-Please Loki, I can´t see it happening again-Gamora pleadingly told him

-I won´t let that happen- Loki reassured her

-You couldn´t avoid it the first time – Gamora bitterly told him

-I … wasn´t … ready.-Loki looked anguished as he replied Gamora´ s statement

-What are you not telling us?-Eydls asked him

-That is not of your concern –Loki answered her defensively

-Gamora?-Eydls pleaded

-I can´t tell you. I promises.-Gamora answered as she lowered her eyes.

-We are not children any more father, stop hiding things from us-Even confronted Loki –We deserve to know what kind of trouble you are getting yourself into.-

-I decide what you need to know and what you don´t-Loki angrily answered

Even was trembling with anger as Loki uttered the words, he knew he wouldn´t be able to convince him as he reached to gab Loki´s wrist he said –I´m sorry father, you leave me no choice.-

Even caught Loki completely off guard, all of his memories about Thanos too fresh in his mind to hide, the emotions too raw to disguise.

It only took a couple of seconds for Even to uncover what his father was hiding, as he learnt the truth he suddenly let go his father´s wrist appalled of what he had found.

-What have you done? - Loki screamed a mix of anger and fear as he unconsciously nursed his wrist.

-I´m sorry father, I didn´t knew.-Even looked at him apologetically tears on his eyes as he added – You can´t do this, Gamora is right. It´s too dangerous!-

-You shouldn´t had done that-Loki nodded his head negatively –I won´t change my mind even if I have to do this myself.-as he ended his phrase he teleported away.

-Loki, no! Wait!-Gamora' s voice hadn´t reached him.

-Are you happy now? Look at what you´ve done! He could be halfway to Thanos by now- Gamora scolded Even

-I´ve already said I´m sorry. I can´t undo it-Even admitted feeling guilty.

-He´s still in the ship- Eydls told them sadly –He is in the platform.-

-I should talk to him- Gamora stated –I hope I can undo the damage you just did.-

As she left the twins alone Eydls scolded his brother –What came over you? You know you shouldn´t have done that.-

-I know, I´m sorry. - Even broke up in tears.

As she hugged his brother Eydls told him as she sighed –Sometimes you are very stupid little brother.-

As even calmed down Eydls asked him –It´s that bad, isn´t it? - She was afraid to ask what he had learned.

-It´s worse Eydls, Thanos tortured father merciless- It made him sick to think about it – And he will do it again if he has the chance. We got to stop him.-

-You know we can´t, father would never forgive us if we were to stop him now.-

-But Eydls …-Even started to say trying to convince her.-

-If we don't agree he will try to do this on his own, you heard him. And then we won't be able to help him.-Eydls stated

-But …-Even insisted

-Stop arguing with me Even, you know I´m right. Listen to your older sister.-Eydls told him

-You are only older for a couple of minutes-Even complained

-But I´m a woman, so I´m wiser.-Eydls jokingly told him

-Arguing with you is useless-Even admitted- I still think this is a mistake.-

-You should apologize to father- Eydls said to him

-Do I have to? Can´t we just pretend I already did? - Even pouted

-Even!-Eydls angrily glared at him

-Al right I´ll do it. You are starting to sound like mom.-Even kept pouting

-I´ll take that as a compliment-Eydls smiled at him.

As Gamora found Loki he was staring at the stars trough an exterior window.

-Are you all right? - She asked him

-Do I look all right?-Loki answered anger in his voice.

-No, you don´t.-Gamora admitted – You shouldn´t let that get to you.-

-Of course, why would I? My son just saw his father being tortured and raped, why should I let that bother me? -Loki sarcastically replied.

-You don´t know he saw all that- Gamora tried to comfort him –If I was your kid I would have let it go at torture.-

-He didn´t need to know that neither –Loki sighed –How can I look him in the eyes now? -

-Loki, it wasn´t your fault. It was Thanos.-Gamora told him

-But... I let it happen.-Loki heavily told her as he dropped his face down–I was weak.-

-That´s nonsense. You are the strongest man I know, no one could have withstand what Thanos did to you. Even through the pain you refused to break. I know better than anyone what he did and I was and still are proud of you, my brother.-Gamora tilted his face up to meet his eyes as he told him.

-Thank you sister. - Loki smiled at her, she had a way of making things better.

-Father? - Even approached them timidly.

-What do you want? - Gamora angrily asked him

-I … want to apologize –Even nervously shifted his feet as he looked down.

-It´s all right Gamora, we need to talk. Could you leave us alone? - Loki asked her

-All right, but I´ll be near if you need me.-she answered as she left them alone.

-So …- Loki started to say as he was abruptly cut off by even hugging him as he said –I´m sorry father, I shouldn´t have done it. I wasn´t thinking, I´m sorry, can you forgive me? - Loki could hear even voice strained as he fought to hold back remorseful tears.

Loki hugged him back as he stroke his son's hair he answered –I forgive you even. I´m sorry you saw it. I wished to spare you of ever finding out of your father´s weakest moments.-

-I would never think of you as weak father. Thanos tortured you and you are still willing to face him. I wish I was as brave as you, but I´m scared –Even told him as he broke his embrace to look Loki in the eyes.-

-I´ll tell you a little secret Even, I´m scared too. But being brave means doing things even though you are scared of them, that´s what heroes do.-Loki told even

-Dad?-Even asked

-Yes?-Loki replied

-You are my hero –Even smiled at Loki as he said it which made all the pain in Loki´s heart melt away.

-Let´s go back to your sister, we still have plans to do-Loki said as he placed his hand over his son´s shoulder, the asked –Does she?-

-No, I didn´t showed her –Even swiftly answered- I did told her Thanos tortured you but she knows nothing more nor she wants to know. I will deny it if you tell her, but she´s smarter than me … sometimes.-

Loki laughed at his son´s comment –Your secret is safe with me.-


	12. Chapter 12

After Krista ended tending Valtrauta who had already awoken she turned her attention to Diane.

-You look like you had gone to war.-Krista said as she looked at Diane´s cuts and bruises.

-Indeed you do like it.-Locke interrupted them-Let me help with that.-

As he touched Diane´s hand Locke´s aura lighted with a green hue as he healed her.

Diane closed her eyes for a moment, it stung but she didn´t wanted Locke to know about it.

-Better? - He asked as his aura dimmed.

-Much, thank you-Diane smiled at him

-You are welcome-Locke smiled back

-So, I´m a bit confused. Am I still dead? And what are Mistress Love gifts-Diane asked Locke

-Well, to sum it up; yes you are still dead, and you are now a Valkyrior so you can leave Valhalla at will. Among mistress Love powers are the manipulation of cosmic energy, the creation of barriers, and she can hurl bolts of cosmic energy. My best guess is that you can now do all of the above but in a lesser degree. You should start practicing now how to use these new abilities.-

-Right now?-Diane asked him

-Yes, father is already planning to attack Thanos tomorrow, if you want to be of any help I would suggest you start practicing now-Locke told her

- Tomorrow?-Diane asked again

-Yes, we have no time to loose. We still have to visit uncle Thor.-Locke stated

Diane practiced with Locke how to use her new abilities until they were both satisfied with the results.

-Why do you want me to accompany you?-Diane asked

-Because it will be easier for you to convince uncle Thor that I´m telling him the truth.-

-I guess you are right, when do we leave?-Diane agreed

-As soon as we can, this time you´ll have to will yourself to Asgard. Krista can show you how-Locke told her

Locke waited impatiently while Krista explained Diane how to travel out of Valhalla.

-So, did you understood?-Krista asked Diane

-I think so –Diane answered

-Are we ready to go?-Locke asked

Yes, I think I can do it-Diane answered

-All right, see you at uncle´s Thor chambers. He is alone right now it should make things easier-Locke teleported as soon as he ended his phrase

As he teleported in he noticed Diane wasn´t there yet, he sighed, he would have to start without her.

-Hello uncle- he greeted Thor who was surprised by his presence.

-Loki? What is the meaning of this?-Thor asked him

-I´m not my father, although I must admit we look alike. My name is Locke, I´m Loki´s youngest child.-Locke told him

-Loki only has two children and you are not one of them. Tell me the truth, who are you? - Thor had already summoned Mjolnir to his hand.

-He´s telling you the truth Thor- Diane´s voice interrupted them

As he turned to meet her Thor asked –Diane? How can this be? But you died …-Thor looked uncertain of his next move.

-It´s a long story Thor, I will try to make it short.-

Diane started to explain Thor about the real reasons after the angels attack, Locke´s existence and his plan to defeat Thanos, as well as Loki and the twin's current whereabouts and their imminent attack on Sanctuary II.

-That fool! - Thor felt angry at Loki for deceiving him-He should have told me of his intentions-

-You would have tried to stop him.-Locke told him

-Yes, I would. Thanos is a strong opponent, even Loki himself advise me against fighting with him.-Thor replied.

-That´s why he needs your help.-Diane told him

-And he will have it-Thor reassured her

-I would suggest you take with you Lady Sif and the Warrior Three-Locke advised him.

-Why only them? We should tell Father and take Asgard´ s Army with us.-Thor frowned

-I don´t think that´s wise. Odin has to worry for the safety of the Realm, taking the army would only ensure Thanos´ ill will towards Asgard should we fail.-Locke stated.

-You do resemble your father –Thor acknowledged – I will follow your advice.-

As they left Thor´s chambers after he had written a letter to Jane explaining to her that Loki needed him and he would be back as soon as possible; they passed near the gardens.

Diane suddenly noticed Locke had stayed behind and told Thor to meet them at the Bifrost, as she went back for him she found him absentmindedly staring at the gardens a single tears running down his cheek. As soon as he saw her, he dried it out.

-Locke, what´s wrong? - Diane asked him concerned.

-Nothing, I just got distracted.-Locke lied

-You don't need to lie to me. I can tell you are upset. Please tell me, what´s wrong?-Diane insisted

Locke sighed then asked her –Have you ever thought what will happen to me after the battle?-

Diane realized she hadn´t –No, what do you mean?-

Locke wryly smiled as he answered –Worst case scenario we all die. Best case scenario we succeed father restores you back as you were before you died and I´m still in your womb, but the version of me you know … it will cease to exist.-

Diane looked alarmed at him as he continued –I have the memories of my life as it would have happened if the angels' hadn´t attacked courtesy of Eternity. All that makes me who I am will change, I will be gone and it frightens me.

Diane looked sympathetically at his child as she approached to him she asked –What made you stop here?-

-Shadows of what it was –Locke answered looking sad.

-What did you see?-Diane inquired

-You, and me and father in the gardens, memories of things that never happened, moments that won´t be shared, adventures that won´t be pursuit- Locke looked even sadder as he told her.

-Oh, Locke!-Diane hugged him –What do you think all of those memories have in common? The way things happened or the way they made you feel? Was it that you felt happy, loved, cared for? That won´t change no matter what. We will always love you, we will always be there for you. Don't be afraid, who you are is more than a chain of events, it´s what is in your heart.-She smiled at him

-You always know how to make me feel better- he smiled back at her-I´m sorry I´ve been so hard on you and father, I just want us to be together again.-

-I know- Diane answered-But we would have appreciated a smother touch, now steady yourself, we have a war to win.-She kissed his child forehead as she ended her phrase.

-Wait mother! We can´t go with Uncle Thor and Father yet.-Locke told her

-Why not? - Diane inquired

-Father need to concentrate and you …-Locke started to tell her

-I will distract him.-Diane admitted

-Yes, I know you want to see him, but it´s not the best time.-Locke told her

Diane sighed –You are right, we need to tell your uncle to refrain from mentioning Loki that he had seen me.-

-Yes, I think that would be the best thing for now.-Locke agreed.

-When will we know it´s time to join them?-Diane asked worryingly

-I will know, don't worry.-Locke smiled at her –We should get to the Bifrost, we shouldn´t keep Uncle Thor waiting.-

As they arrived to the Bifrost Thor and the rest of his party were already waiting for them.

-Heimdall!-Diane smiled as he greeted him

-Always a pleasure to see you princess-Heimdall bowed his head as he smiled her back

-We couldn´t believe it when Thor told us. We are so glad to see you-Sif greeted her.

-Thank you, I´m glad to be here. But we can´t join you right now.-Diane admitted

-Why not? - Thor frowned –Loki would be so glad to see you.-

-That's the problem.-Diane told him-He needs to focus on tomorrow´s plan I will only distract him.-

-But …-Thor started

-She is right- Hogun interrupted him –Loki need to concentrate on the battle.-

Thor knew they were right –I assume you don´t want us to tell him we saw you neither, am I right?-

-Yes, you are. Please Thor? There´s too much at stake here.-Diane pleaded

-All right. I don´t like it but I know it is necessary-Thor admitted-So, what do we tell him when he asks us why and how we learnt of his plans?-

-You can tell him I told you-Locke told Thor –I t wouldn't be a lie.-


	13. Chapter 13

-So you think we can trust Yondu?-Loki asked Peter

-As long as he gets what he wants, yes we can- Peter replied

-All right. You know him better you should go with him, Gamora and the twins to steal the gem- Loki told him

-What about us? - Drax asked

-I will need your help to deal with Thanos army, just make sure you leave Thanos to me.-Loki answered.

-A thousand to one, I´m not sure if I like those odds. - Rocket stated

-You´ll also have some help from Yondu ships.-Peter told Rocket.

As they were talking an energy ray landed on the planet they were orbiting.

-I suspect we might have some extra help-Loki said to them as he watched the Bifrost closing – I will be right back – as he ended his phrase he teleported to the planet.

_-"So, where did you landed?"-_Loki thought to himself trying to orientate _–"South"-_ He teleported again to the top of a rock formation –_"There_" He saw movement at the distance.

-Loki! - Thor greeted him as he teleported a few meters from them.

-Thor! How? – He was quite certain of the answer but he asked anyway.

-Locke- was Thor´s answer as he embraced his brother –Why didn´t you told me of your true intentions Thor reproached him as he looked into his eyes.-

-I´m sorry? - was Loki´s response as he tried to sound sincere.

-No, you are not.-Thor answered him with a grin

-You are right, I just thought it would save us some time. After all are you here to help us or to scold me? - Loki grinned

Thor nodded his head negatively as he answered – To help you – then added – I can always scold you later.-

-It´s fine by me – Loki smiled, if they survived he could handle Thor´s reproaches later.

-Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volgstaff, I am glad to see you- he meant it, they were all skillful warriors, and they needed all the help they could get.

-So you have a plan?-Thor asked Loki

-Yes, I´ll take you to the ship and fill you in it.-then he teleported all of them to Peter´s ship.

-Uncle Thor! - Eydls and Even embraced him, they were so relief to see him.

-Eydls, Even. It´s good to see you.-Thor smiled as he returned their embrace.

-Allow me to make introductions –Loki stated as he introduce the asgardians to Peter´s crew he continued –Rocket wanted more help, now we got it. Thor, Lady Sif and The Warrior´s Three will remain in the planet to help us against Thano´s army.-

-I doubt 5 more people will make a difference.-Rocket dryly told him.

-Are you willing to bet on that? - Lady Sif defiantly asked him

-I wouldn´t defy her –Thor told Rocket –She is one of the most skilled warriors in all Asgard.-

-We´ll see –Rocket answered.

-If we are all clear on tomorrow´s battle plan I would suggest that we rest, we will have enough action soon enough-Loki interrupted them.

-That sounds great! I need my beauty sleep.-Peter jokingly told them.

-I don´t think it has ever worked, you are still ugly-Rocket snarled.

-Look who´s talking! Like you would win a beauty contest – Peter answered him

-Come on boys, behave in front of the guests.-Gamora told them

-Ok mum- both Peter and Rocket answered at the same time which caused everyone to laugh.

I´ll show you to your quarters –Peter told the asgardians.

As they were leaving Thor asked Loki –Can we talk?-

-Yes.-Loki nodded –Follow me-

As they arrived to the platform, Loki asked Thor –What do you want us to talk about?-

-Are you sure you want to do this?-Thor worryingly asked

-Yes Thor, I am.-Loki answered him –Are you worried?-

-To say the truth I am, you always told me to avoid Thanos because he was too powerful and now you want to confront him, I don´t completely understand. I know you want Diane back but this is dangerous.-

-You wouldn´t understand it, you have been always loved without ant reservations by everyone, that had never happened to me until I met her.-

-Mother always have loved you, and so have I. Even Father loves you even if he wasn´t good at showing it until … -

-I came back from my banishment –Loki interrupted him as he sighed – I hoped you loved me, but I never knew for sure until then. I didn't felt worthy of your love for the longest time, with Diane it was different; she knew who I was and what had I done and she didn´t mind. She accepted me with my rights and wrongs. I can´t explain it, I knew I would love her the first time our eyes met, it was like our souls had been searching for each other through the ages.-Loki´s eyes glistered as he remembered-I´m doing it for her, but not only to get her back. Locke has told me what will happen in the future if Thanos goes ahead unchallenged, death and destruction will spread through the universe killing everything good and pure. She wouldn´t want that to happen, she would stop it herself if she could, but she can´t so I will do it for her.-

Thor was taken aback by Loki´s confession, he was doing it out of love, there were worst reasons to go to war.-

-I understand now brother.-Thor told him, then asked –Do you release me of my promise?-

-What promise? - Loki asked.

-The one I made top you when we thought you were dying in Svartalfheim- Thor reminded him.

Loki remembered at once what he meant –I do brother, I release you of your promise not to fight Thanos.-

-I´m glad, I´ve always wanted to take a swing at him for what he did to you.-Thor grinned.

-Well, know you can.-Loki told him as he forced a smile.

Thor noticed Loki´s discomfort but he didn't say a word. Loki had never told him what had happened to him after falling from the Bifrost, even if he had a rough idea thanks to Sygn he couldn´t even imagine what Loki had suffered at Thano´s hands.

-We should rest how –Loki interrupted Thor´s thoughts.

-You are right, do you know where my quarters are? - Thor asked him.

-Don´t be silly Thor, stay with me and the children, I´m sure they will love to have their uncle with them.-

-If you wish –Thor smiled –But if they start to ask me for war stories I doubt we will get much rest-

-Come on, they are not seven any more –Loki jokingly repplied.

A drop fell into the water pool Locke was using to watch his father, as the image wavered he looked up to Diane, she was crying.-

-Mother, what´s wrong? - Locke asked her worryingly.

-Nothing. I´m just being silly. Don´t mind me – She answered

Locke look at her disapprovingly.

-All right. Your father rarely speaks of his feelings like that, I didn´t knew that was how her felt when we met, but I felt the same way. As our eyes locked into each other´s I knew he would be the last man I´d ever loved.-

-True love.-Locke muttered mostly to himself.

-You think so? - Diane asked him.

-I know so, Mistress Love told me.-Locke answered then added –I will be right back I have to talk to my brother and sister before father gets back to his quarters.

With that he left Diane alone with her thoughts.

-Hello sister, brother! - Locke cheerfully greeted them

-Locke? - Eydls asked.

-The one and only –Locke jokingly answered.

-I doubt you are here to say hello – Even told him –What brings you here little brother?-

-I´m here to polish a bit father´s plan. - Locke told them.

-What do you mean?-Even asked again

-Well, he asked you to find the soul gem and then bring it to him, right?- he told them

-Right.-Eydls agreed

-We need to change that part a bit, the gem can help us to do more than just resurrect mother.-Locke explained to them.

-Ok, we´re listening-Even told Locke.

As soon as Locke ended explaining his plan to them he left.

-What do you think Eydls?-Even asked her.

-I think it´s a good plan-Eydls admitted

-Then why not tell dad?-Even asked her again.

-You know the answer to that-Eydls smiled at him.-

-He would worry.-Both of them said at the same time which made them laugh.

-So, everything is ready now?-Diane asked Locke as he teleported back.

-Yes, we´ve done everything we could. I suggest we also get some rest.-Locke told her.

-I doubt I will be able to sleep- Diane told Locke –I´m nervous.-

-I can always put a sleeping spell on you if you want.-Locke volunteered

-I´d rather try to sleep by myself.-Diane acknowledge

-As you wish-Locke replied.

Young, old, ancient and alien hearts fought anxiousness as they prepared to rest before the upcoming battle.

_Nervous? It´s going to get epic, I´ve already finished the story, but It might take me a while to type it down. Believe me the next chapters are full of action._


	14. Chapter 14

Morning had arrived faster than anyone thought, after giving last minute advices to Eydls and Even Loki joined his team in the planet.

As he stood alone at the top of a mountain watching the desolated landscape he nervously fidgeted his amulet.

Strong winds ran through his hair, the planet was inhabited, they had chosen it to avoid any collateral damage.

Loki was lost in his thoughts as Thor joined him.

-Everyone is ready –Thor informed him

-All right-Loki answered, the time had arrived.

-You still haven´t told me how are you planning to lure Thanos to this planet.-Thor told him.

-By doing this –without any warning Loki grabbed the amulet from his neck and tore up the chain in one swift move. He held it in his hand for only a second as he looked into Thor´s eyes he dropped it. The invisible magic barrier collapsed, even Thor felt it.

-And now? - Thor asked

-Now, nothing better to attract your enemy than to challenge them.-

Loki closed his eyes, a bright green energy surrounded his body as he searched telepathically for one being.

Thano´s dark mind wasn´t hard to find, as he approached it he could feel the titan's attention turning back to him.

-I thought you were dead runt. But I am glad you are not, by the time I finish with you, you are going to wish you had died in Svartalfheim.-

-I´m not afraid of you anymore. Come and get me if you dare.-

-Feeling brave aren´t we? Let me remind you what fear tastes like.-

Loki could hear Thanos mad laugh echoing his mind, before he could sever the link Thanos managed to invade Loki´s mind with vivid memories of him being tortured. For a moment Loki felt like he was still trapped aboard Sanctuary II, the pain of bone´s breaking, flesh tearing. It took him only a second to sever the connection but in that second he experienced again months of pain.

Loki dropped to his knees as he had been struck by something, Thanos intrusion made him feel sick, the memories made him very nauseous, suddenly he threw up.

As he opened his eyes while grasping for air he saw Thor worryingly kneeling at his side –That went better than I thought. - He wryly smiled as he cleaned his mouth with his sleeve.

As he stood up he added –It won´t take him long to arrive, I think I managed to piss him off.-

-Are you all right?-Thor asked him

-Yes, he caught me by surprise. That´s all.-Loki answered Thor

Thanos had wanted to scare him back into submission –"That´s not going to happen."- Loki thought to himself –"I´m stronger now, and this time I´m not alone."-

Loki was right within an hour a warm hole opened near the planet, Thano´s vessel emerged from it.

Both Peter and Yondu were glad they had thought of hiding their ships on the asteroid belt surrounding the planet.

As soon as Sanctuary II established an orbit around the planet thousands of small ships came out of it like angered bees from a hive, amongst them Thanos in his flying throne.

_Please review, I would like to hear from you ._


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Thanos fighters enter the planet atmosphere Yondu gave the order to his men to attack as they sneaked in Sanctuary II through the open platform.

Meanwhile in the planet the battle had begun, Thor summoned _Mjolnir lightning's and started to bring down as many ships as he could while Loki took them down with magic blasts, Rocket coordinated Yondu´ s men attacks._

_As the first ships arrived unharmed to the surface carrying Thano´s soldiers the rest of the team joined the fight._

_-Come on Volstagg you are going to miss all the fun!-Fandral shouted to his _delayed friend.

-I doubt we will ran out of enemies, and remind me how is this fun?.- _Volstagg answered him as he encountered the first soldiers._

_-Where´s you sense of adventure Volstagg?-Lady Sif asked him while she ended killing all the soldiers within her reach with her sword._

_-I´d rather share a goo d meal and a jar of mead. - Volstagg answered her while disposing of another enemy._

_-I will buy you all the mead you want when we get back.-Fandral told him._

_-In that case – Volstagg answered –Let's get on with it.- He carried one of the soldiers over his head and smashed him against a new group of upcoming warriors._

_Drax was also having fun, nothing made him happier than destroying his enemies. Groot looked out his back, the creature was as deadliest to his foes as protective of his friends._

_It didn´t took long for Thanos to find Loki who was creating havoc against his fighters._

_Loki saw Thanos approaching at the distance and instantly surrounded himself with an army of clones, he knew he wasn´t a match for Thanos in an open fight, but he might be able to outsmart him. Either way he needed to keep him from returning to his ship, he had to give the twins and Gamora enough time to escape with the gem.-_

_Knives and magic blasts helped him to keep himself away from Thano´s reach, he even managed to disable Thano´s flying throne making it crash against the surface with a loud explosion._

_As the smoke dimmed Loki could see Thanos figure walking out of the crash site pretty much unharmed._

_"__-Damn it! Not even a scratch"__- Loki thought to himself._

_-Why so coy runt? Afraid of fighting me up close?-Thanos taunted him._

_-I already told you O´m not scared of you.-Loki shouted him back._

_-Oh! But you are. I can see it in yout eyes.-Thanos smiled maniacly_

_-"He´s trying to distract me__"__-Loki thought -__"__So I will make a mistake".-_

_Suddenly Thanos added – Couldn´t stay away for long trickster, did you missed me? Maybe you missed the way I you felt when I made you kneel.-_

_Loki´s face blanched up before becoming red with rage, he forgot his plan as pure hatred blinded him, all the anger and resentment he had hidden over the years suddenly emerged. _

_The sudden burst of adrenaline made him and his clones faster for a moment._

_-I will kill you for what you did to me, you pathetic creature.-Loki snarled as he threw magic energy bolts against Thanos that made him retreat a few steps._

_-I doubt that runt. I´ll be delighted to correct you again my errant child.-Thanos mocked him._

_-I am not your child! - Loki shrieked as he forgot all prudence and attacked Thanos directly._

_That was exactly what Thanos had been waiting for, as soon as Loki was within his reach he connected a direct blow with all his strength against Loki´s face that threw Loki´s helmet off his head and Loki himself against a rock formation a good hundred meters away from Thanos._

_As Loki´s body hit the ground Thanos could tell he was unconscious, he smiled malevolently as he walked towards him._

_Before he could reach Loki a familiar figure flew right at him, it was Thor. He had seen Loki fall and went to his aid. As he smashed Mjolnir against Thano´s head he shouted –Leave my brother alone!-_

_Thor´s blow threw Thanos to the ground but it wasn´t enough to defeat him, the mad titan laughed as he got up._

_-So the golden brother finally comes to the rescue.-Thanos said to him –Do you want to know how many times your brother cried for you while enjoying my hospitality?- Thano´s evil grin as he relished in his sick comments made Thor angry._

_-I´ll make you stop talking of my brother like that, you filthy beast.-_

_Meanwhile inside Sanctuary II fight had already broken out as well, Eydls and Even were back to back blasting away their enemies. Gamora kept an eye on them while fighting her own enemies, Loki wouldn´t forgive her if anything happened to his children._

_As they advanced through the maze of corridors towards the vault they turned around a corner to find themselves surrounded._

_-Yondu! A bit of help!-Peter called_

_Yond had fallen behind for a few moments as he turned around the corner and assessed the situation he pulled out on of his special arrows and whistled._

_As quickly as his whistling ended all of their enemies fell dead._

_-That´s amazing!-Even told Yondu –Can you teach me to do that?-_

_-I´m afraid not, though I don´t think you need it.-Yondu answered him, he had been watching the twins fight, they were skilled enough for their age._

_As Loki started to wake up he was disoriented, blood was running form his ear and mouth, he saw two figures fighting, as his eyes became focus he recognized them. Thanos and Thor were involved in a _hand-to-hand combat, both were taking harsh blows that seemed not to bother them at all. As he got up he overheard Thanos words that made his blood freeze.

-That mewling quim you call brother never told you how much me enjoyed my shaft?-

Thor´s face grew red with disgust at his crude remark, but he didn´t had any time to respond to it as a fast green blur ran by his side.

-Shut up! Shut the fuck up!-Loki screamed as he swung Laevathian against Thanos.

-Afraid of the truth runt?-Thanos mocked him

-I hate you. Shut up you disgusting creature- Laevathian´s magic was increased by Loki´s own magic, it was even enough to cause Thano´s armour significant damages.

_-You were mine and you will be mine again before the day end-Thanos threatening snarl at him._

_-You might had broken my body back then but not my will. I was never yours, I was stronger than you and I´m still am. - Loki fiercely told him_

_For a couple of minutes it appeared that Loki could win the fight, all of his magic aura burning fiercely with every swing of his sword making Thanos to retrieve._

_Thor had become occupied with a new squad of enemies surrounding them, but he could still see Loki fighting Thanos at the distance._

_-Are we near Gamora?-Eydls asked, she was staring to worry it was taking them to long to reach the vault._

_-Just around the corner- Gamora answered._

_As they turned around the corner a new battalion of enemies welcomed them opening fire._

_If Even and Eydls hadn´t created a magic barrier between them and the soldiers they all would have been killed._

_-What now? - Peter asked Gamora_

_-Can we fire through the barrier?-Gamora asked the twins_

_-I´m afraid not.-Even answered her_

_-We need a plan and fast –Petr told her while watching their backs._

_-Tell me something I don´t know. - Gamora complained_

_-We can move the barrier –Eydls told them_

_-What do you mean move?-Gamora asked her_

_-Push it against them- Eydls answered._

_-I see- Gamora smiled –Yondu, Peter come with me, kids give us two minutes and then push the barrier towards that corridor you see in the left._

_-Ok.- both twins agreed._

_When the two minutes ended and Eydls and Even had pushed the barrier towards the corridor Gamora told them to, they could hear gunshots as well as Yondu´s whistling. Within a few minutes they heard Gamora shout –Eydls, Even turn the barrier off.-_

_As they did their companions appeared on the other side of the corridor, they had ambushed their enemies who had been too occupied with the moving barrier to mind their backs._

_Finally they were at the vault doors, Peter tried to push the doors open, next he fired at them with no result._

_Gamora looked at him slightly amused as she cleared her throat to get his attention she shot the doors panel and the doors immediately opened._

_-Show off- Petr grinned at her_

_-We need to find the gem fast, any ideas?-Even asked Gamora_

_-Yes, Thanos had a sort of private shrine in there, anything that powerful must be inside it.-_

_-Lead us, we´ll follow-Eydls told her._


	16. Chapter 16

_In one swift move Thanos caught Loki´s wrist as he painfully twisted Loki´s arm he force him to drop _Laevathian.

-You are no match for me. - Thanos laughed as he force Loki to his knees with a kick, then he relished on Loki´s screams as he kept twisting his arm until he had dislocated it. –I missed the sound of your screams –Thanos warmly told Loki as he tightened his grip on Loki´s arm –I think I will break it just to hear you scream some more.-

_Thor had listened Loki´s screams, but he was too far to get top his brother on time. Suddenly a female shape that seemed to had appeared out of thin air ran quick as a lightning towards them; using her weapon as a pole she jumped over Loki´s body and kick Thanos in full force sending him flying a couple of meters away._

_-Get your filthy hands off my husband! - were her words shouted in rage as she kept attacking him._

_Loki´s heart skip a beat when he heard the sound of her voice, it made him look uop, he couldn´t believe his eyes, it was Diane._

_He had never seen his wife that furious, it made him shiver. It was like watching a storm, deadly and at the same time beautiful._

_Her fiercely look as she swung her scythe against Thanos, the way her hair moved as she attacked, how her armour framed her perfect body, Loki forgot the pain in his arm for a second as he stared at Diane mesmerized._

_-Are you finish drooling over mother yet? – A familiar voiced asked pulling him away of his thoughts._

_-I … wasn´t –well he as but he wasn't going to admit it out loud.-I´m not – he ended still flustered for being caught at it by Locke._

_-Well, you´d better be. I wouldn´t like to run into that kind of thoughts while I do this- Locke told him in a serious tone._

_-Do what? - Loki inquired._

_Without any further explanation or warning Locke jumped into his father´s body, a sudden magical wave released an unexpected and unbelievable amount of power._

_-What have you done? - Loki asked he couldn´t feel his body, he could see only infinite space –Where am I?-_

_-Inside your mind –Locke answered as he appeared in front of him. –I´m borrowing your body father.-Locke informed him_

_-Why? - Loki asked him_

_-Infinity and Eternity gifts are useless if I don´t have a physical form, even my magic is seriously diminished in this eterical shape.- Locke explained as he added –I needed someone who would be able to handle the full-strength of my powers-Locke smiled at him._

_-So you chose me.-Loki stated –How does this work?-_

_-You will be able to hear and see everything that happens, but I will be the one in control. Just relax and …-_

_Diane painful shriek pull them out of their trance, Thanos had managed to grab her through her hair and was pulling her off the floor. She was desperately trying to break herself free from his grasp but she couldn´t find a support point to push herself off his reach, her cosmic energy bolts were useless against him._

_-So, you are the runt's wife, I will enjoy tearing you apart just to make him scream. But first I might have some fun with you. - Thanos told her with an evil grin as he pulled her closer to him in an intent to kiss her._

_-Let her go!- Loki and Locke´s voices echoed through the distance, a strong vibration tan through the battle field causing everyone to stop in their tracks and turned their heads to find the source of it._

_-Mm, interesting. Who are you?-Thanos inquired still holding Diane´s hair on his hand.-You are using the runts body but you are not him.-_

_-Aren't we smart? My name is Locke Lokison. Your allies Chaos and Death tried to get rid of me but I´m more resilient than they anticipated.-Locke smiled mischievously at him as he demanded –Now, I won´t repeat it again, let her go!-_

_-Why not?-Thanos answered as he forcefully threw Diane to the floor._

_As she rolled through the floor before being able to stop her own fall Locke warned Thanos –You are going to regret that.-_

-Gamora, is this the shrine?-even asked her

-Yes, there are some secret compartments on that panel, if I could just find the switch …- suddenly something made a clicking sound and the panel opened.

-Bingo!-Peter shouted

Yondu had left them as soon as they walked into the vault, he had some collecting to do he told them.

As Eydls search through the compartments she retrieved a small glass container with a green gem inside.

-Even we got it- Eydls screamed happily at him.

-Sure baby boy? I can sense Infinity and Eternity powers within you. As your mother tested cosmic powers are useless against me.-He laughed as he had already won.

-That´s why they spiked the mix- Locke told him a grin on his face- The secret ingredients, my father´s magic and my mother´s humanity.-Without any further words Locke threw a massive energy bolt against Thanos, who tried to withstand the full-force of it by blocking it with his arms. The bolt a mix of cosmic energy and magic flew Thanos away. He has been mildly scorched by it.

-Nice try boy. –Thanos admitted –But it´s not enough- as he said the words he threw a huge cosmic bolt at Locke.

Locke blocked the bolt with a magic barrier.

-My turn. - He told Thanos with a grin as he casted and maintained some sort of ray against Thanos.

-Time flow manipulation-Thanos snarled –Stupid child, I´m immortal. Time doesn´t affect me.-

-That would be truth-Locke answered him with glee –If I were pushing it forward.-

Suddenly Thanos realized Locke wasn't bending time forwards he was bending it backwards.

-You miserable spawn- He spat at him.

-Aw, aw-Locke nodded his head negatively –Play nice – he laughed at him.

-Quick Eydls we need to get to Locke and dad-Even told her

-Don´t worry about us .Move. - Gamora told her

As she nodded they teleported to the planet

When they got to the battle ground they could see their father holding an energy ray against Thanos. But he felt different, as they realized what the difference was they shouted. –Locke we have it.-

-Splendid!-Locke smiled –Now do what I taught you-

Eydls opened the glass container and placed the gem in her hand, it suddenly came alive. Even place his hand over hers covering the gem with it.

Thanos eyes widened in terror as he recognized the gem.

-Let us teach you what fear feels like-Locke laughed at him.

A wave of green energy emanated from the gem and flooded the twin's eyes as they wielded it´s power against Thanos.

-No!-Thanos shouted, with his strength diminished by Locke´s rejuvenating spell he couldn´t stop the soul gem power. His voice quieted by the gem removing his soul from his body.

An energy spike on the gem revealed Thano´s soul entering it.

It was over they had won.

Locke left Loki´s body, who felt a bit drained after the experience. Suddenly Loki noticed his arm was still dislocated as the pain returned.

-Sorry, I forgot. - Locke apologized –I´ll fix that.-as he touched his father´s shoulder the bone and ligaments returned to their original place.

-Thank you son.-Loki smiled as he hugged him, tears of joy running down his cheeks, at last he was free from Thanos.

-It´s ok dad-Locke smiled as he rested his head on his father´s chest.

-Eydls, Even!-Diane greeted her child.

-Mum! - The twins shout at unison s they hugged her

-You are alive!-Eydls cried.

-Well, not yet. But now we have won I will be soon.-

As they had sensed each other's presence both Diane and Loki look up at each other.

-Go to her –Locke told Loki.

-Go to him-Eydls told Diane.

As they released the embrace on their children they ran to each other´s arms. As Diane flung herself to him Loki twirled her around while holding her by the waist as he embraced her. Then they kissed full hearty, such a deep passionate kiss that made everyone that looked at them a bit uncomfortable for watching such an intimate moment.

As they children got closer to them they complained.

-Eww! - Locke spat

-Mum! - Eydls called her wishing they stop already

-Dad! Get a room!-Even jokingly told his father

As their reaction made their parents stop in laughter Diane told them –I will remind all of you about this when you start dating.-

-Which better not happen in a long, long time –Loki added

-Loki, Diane! - Thor had finally arrived by their side, Thanos minions had fled after their masters defeat.

-Hi Thor!-Diane smiled at him –What kept you? - She jokingly asked him

-Nothing much, just a couple hundred soldiers that I had to take care of.-He smiled her back as he embraced them.

Locke clear his throat to get their attention – Father, aren´t you forgetting something important? Mother may be a Valkyrior but she´s still dead.-

-A Valkyrior?-Loki asked in surprise

-It´s a long story, I will tell you later.-Diane answered him.

-I think you should do the honors-Eydls told her father as she gave him the soul gem.

As Loki will his wife back to life a white light wrapped Diane, who was taken by surprise by her own heart beep. As the light faded she noticed Locke falling as something had stroke him. She ran to his side and caught him before hitting the ground.

-Locke, what´s wrong? Please don´t leave us.-Diane´s eyes were flooded by tears.

-Don´t cry mum. I´m not scared any more. Of all possible realities in all the universes and timelines this is my favorite because you are together –He touched her cheek as he smiled he told her – I can´t be at two places at once, remember?-

With that last phrase he faded away leaving Diane holding the air. Loki knelt and held her as she broke up in tears.

-Shh baby. It´s ok. We´ll see him again, approximately in seven months, remember?-He tried to comfort her.

-I know, but I never got to thank him.-Diane told him through her tears.

-You can do that for the rest of his life, don´t worry.- He kissed her forehead as he pulled her up.

The rest of their team joined them after a few minutes. They all looked exhausted a wide variety of injuries covered them.

- Volstagg, are you all right?-Thor worryingly asked him as Hogun helped him walk.

-Nothing a barrel of mead can´t cure – Volstagg answered him laughing.

-I think we can arrange that- Thor told him with a smile.

-Let´s get you back to Peter´s ship-Loki told Drax and Groot.

-I would like to bid farewell to them- Thor told him

-All right, I´ll just take us all there then. - Loki agreed.

As they teleported in Peter exclaimed –Wow! Who´s the hot looking warrior babe?-

-Hey! That´s my wife!-Loki snarled at him.

-No wonder you wanted her back so badly prince charming. You are a very lucky man.-It was as close as he was going to get from offering Loki an apology.

-Mm, I know.-Loki agreed, he was a lucky man to have Diane at his side again.

Diane had turned read as a beet at Peter´s comment suddenly self-aware she was still wearing her valkyrior outfit.

-Don´t mind him-Gamora told her –He´s like that always.-

-It´s not that, I normally don´t wear something as revealing as this- she pointed to her armour.

-I like it – Loki swiftly told her.

-I´m pretty sure you do.-Diane smiled at him, he was practically undressing her with his eyes as Locke had told her he would.

-Loki, can I talk to you for a moment?-Thor sked him.

-Sure- Loki answered intrigued by his brother's request.

As soon as they reached a more private place, Thor asked him –I will understand if you don´t want to talk about it, but I need to ask, why did you never told me Thanos …-

-Raped me? - Loki ended his phrase, Thor was such an easy book to read.

-Well, yes.-

-Would you told me if you had been in my place?-Loki answered him

-Probably not.-Thor reasoned.-It is true you called for me while he was …-

-Torturing me?-Loki interrupted him again, he could see both guilt and concern in Thor´s eyes- Yes, it is true. At first I had the hope you would came and rescue me from all the pain Thanos was putting me through.-

-I´m sorry-Thor spat

-For what?-Loki asked intrigued.

-For not rescuing you back then-Thor answered shame showing in his voice.

Loki was surprised at his brother´s statement – But you didn´t knew, you couldn´t knew. You thought I had died, even Heimdall didn´t knew I has survived the fall into the void. It wasn´t your fault.-

-I still feel I let you down somehow.-Thor stated

-Never Thor. I couldn´t had wished for a better brother than you.-Loki told him while looking into his eyed.

-Nor could I- Thor answered him as they embraced.

After they had all bid their farewells they returned to the planet where Thor called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

As they walked towards the palace Loki started laughing.

-Care to share the joke with the rest of us?-Diane asked him.

-It´s not exactly a joke. It´s just that …- he couldn´t stop himself from laughing –Again I have so much explaining to do.-

Diane looked at him puzzled but Thor knew exactly what his little brother meant –Come on, this time I will help you explain Father all that has happened.-He told him as he pulled his arm over Loki´s shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

-Oh god! Loki!-Diane moaned as she arched her back to meet him.

-Mm! Diane!-Loki moaned back as he trusted deeper into her.

A year had gone by since they defeated Thanos and life had gone back to normal, except for the fact that all of Asgard now knew it´s Prince hadn't died and he had been living amongst them along with his wife and children.

It has been a political nightmare to strengthen all the lies told over the years to keep Loki safe, but Odin had insisted on it.

He was proud to have both of his sons by his side again without pretending Loki to be someone else. Frigga was delighted, she finally had her entirely family reunited without having to fake any more while in public.

With his honor restored by defeating Thanos Loki found a bit strange how people looked at him with newfound respect. It felt good but he still had to get used to it; he had lived under the shadows for so long that shinning on his own accord allowed him to receive all the appreciation and acceptance he craved for when younger.

The twins were starting their second year in their respective Universities. Eydls had started to date Steve´s son Chris, much to Loki´s dismay. At least the boy knew him well enough not to cross him.

-Loki relax, for god's sake she´s dating Captain America´s son, not Dooms evil spawn- Diane told him after Chris had asked Loki for his permission to date his daughter. –As much as son´s in law is concerned we hit the jackpot, you can be sure he will treat her with old fashion chivalry. Besides it´s her first love, it´s not like they are getting married.-

-They better not, I´m not even ready for her dating-Loki answered her.

-You never are-Diane smiled at him, he had reacted the same way when Samantha had first taken a boy home.

Even had been a bit jealous at first, he had barely got used to been away from his sister most of the day while in school and now she went out with Chris. Luckily Chris knew how hard it had been for the twins to be in separated Universities and tried to include Even regularly in their activities. Soon they had earned the nickname of "The Three Musketeers" from the rest of their Avengers team mates.

Samantha was still doing her internship a great weight lifted from her heart when her mother came back, they both cried for what it had seemed hours when they reunited.

The soul gem was safely looked away in the Relics´ Vault.

-I´d rather not use it again.-Eydls had once told Loki –We could feel it being hingy when it absorbed Thanos soul, it gives me the creeps.-

-Let´s hope we never have to then.-Loki had answered her, he had also felt some kind of sentient presence when he had used it to resurrect Diane.

As they came near their peak both Diane and Loki´s breathing grew faster, they fervently kissed for a moment before Loki trusted into her faster and harder as he came. Diane´s pleasure moan told him she had also reached her peak.

They quietly cuddle in the afterglow for some minutes until a baby cries filled their chamber.

-I´ll go for him-Loki told Diane as he got up and walked over Locke´s cradle- I think someone´s hungry- he smiled as he carefully leaned to pick Locke up and deliver him into Diane´s arms.

-It´s ok little one, I have your breakfast tight here.-She offered one of her breast to him on which he hungrily latched on.

Loki had gotten back to bed and looked at them tenderly, he had been so close to losing both of them he now relished every single moment.

-What?!-Diane asked with a smile as she suddenly became aware Loki was staring at her intently while feeding Locke.

-Nothing.-Loki smiled her back –Have I told you how much I love you?-

-Not since we woke up.-Diane jokingly answered him. He was changed, he had never been so open with his feelings before, it was like he wasn´t scared of sharing them anymore.

-Well, I do love you-she kissed her softly in her lips.- And you too little one- he kissed Locke´s forehead.

-We love you too Loki-Diane told him with a wide smile as she leaned to kiss him back.

The End.

_Hope you enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writting it. Please review._


End file.
